Daughter of Hades
by aireagle92
Summary: Alexis has always been the hidden daughter of Hades, after the death of her mother she headed to camp and that death of her friend she vanished she is forced to live with a foster family what will happened. I'm bad at summary sorry.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.

* * *

><p>"Well Miss. Black you have a beautiful baby daughter." The doctor said holding a large baby girl covered in blood, her dark blue eyes were looking around she was screaming.<p>

She had a full head of midnight black hair. The doctor handed the baby to Miss. Black, she held the little baby close to her chest.

"Hello Alexis Heather." Miss Black said

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

As baby Alexis slept peaceful, a dark figure appeared in the shadow and step out. The figure was a young man with jet black hair cut short he was very pale his eyes were dark brown that look more black. He was wearing black jeans with a black dress shirt and black shoes, he look that the baby Alexis he smiled to himself quietly and carefully picked her up from her bed.

"Hello little one," He whisper to her. "My little daughter you are safe with your father."

Baby Alexis started to wake up, seeing the man who was holding started to cry happily. Miss Black woke up heard her new born daughter crying, as she came to see what was wrong she saw the man holding her baby.

"Hector?" Miss. Black asked.

"Oh, Emily she beautiful." 'Hector' whisper.

"Well she did get some of it from you." Emily whisper back.

"Very true," 'Hector' said kissing baby Alexis forehead she giggled. "I love you my daughter." A light purple appeared Alexis head in the form of the Greek helmet.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of the Prologue more in the next chapter.<span>**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 **

****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok. ****

* * *

><p><strong>1971<strong>

"Alexis, time for School!" I heard my mother called up me.

"Coming Mom!" I called back getting out of my bed.

I was ten; my hair was jet black with mix of purple and blue for eyes. I had a light skin tone but to be honest I didn't care the year was 1971. I pulled on a pair of bell-bottomed jeans with a white blouse, and black low cut converses. Mom and I live in New York City in a two bedroom apartment; I nearly forgot my good luck a medallion necklace that my birth father gave me. I happily walk into the kitchen, where cereal was waiting. Mom was making tea for herself, her hair was pulled into a tight bun she was a dull pink dress.

"Morning, Mom." I said.

"Morning sweetheart," Mom said. "You're grandmother came tonight for dinner."

"Alright," I said eating my cereal, Mom came over and kissed my forehead the way she always did went she was worry. "Don't worry Mom we be alright."

"I know dear I know," Mom said. "Off with you get to school."

"Bye Mom, see you after school." I said grabbing my book, key, and took off running.

That was one thing I was good that, the apartment building at we live at for in a good part of the city. I knew most the shops and people at live there, as I reached the school a red brick building. I quickly walked in, and took a deep breath.

"Alexis!" I heard a high voice called.

I look up to see a girl with long brown hair at went to her shoulders with bright blue eyes she was wearing a long skirt with a white blouse and a pair of a black shoes came up to me.

"Oh hello Amber." I said.

"Hello Alexis," Amber said. "So how are you?"

"I'm fine Amber," I said smiling. "Let's get to class."

We walked to class, just happy to learn even with my ADHD and dyslexia.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

As I headed up to the apartment, I got at feeling again like someone or something was watching me. I didn't say anything; I walked up to the apartment and step in.

"Hello dear Alexis," I heard my grandmother said. "You're looking well."

"Oh why thank you grandmother," I said. "I didn't know you were coming over so soon."

Grandmother Ann had short whiting hair with dark brown have always look like she hate you, she was wearing a long brown skirt with a lacey white blouse with black flats.

"Well I do co own this apartment," She said. "Meaning I have a key to this home."

"Where's Mom?" I asked.

"She's coming home very soon," She said. "Don't you have homework to do?"

"Yes I know I do and I'm going to do right," I said. "Mom's going to have to check it over."

I walked but into my room and sat on the bed. I started to do it; I heard the front door open.

"Hello Mother," I heard Mom said. "Where's Alexis?"

"I sent her to her room to do her homework." I heard Grandmother said.

"It's ok if we have meatloaf Mother?" I heard Mom asked.

"It's alright Emily," I heard grandmother said. "After dinner we need to talk about Alexis' future."

"Oh like what?" I heard Mom asked.

"She needs to get her learning problems fixed." I heard Grandmother said.

"There is nothing wrong with her." I heard Mom growled.

"We will talk about later." I heard grandmother said.

"Of course." I heard Mom said.

As we eat dinner, there was anger in the room I kept my head down.

"Alexis would please go get the pie?" Mom asked.

"Sure Mom." I said getting up and heading over to the fridge and pulled out a cherry pie.

"Thank you dear." Mom said kissing my forehead.

I just smiled, and help handed the pieces of pie to Grandmother.

"Thank you." She said.

After the pie I was sent off to bed by grandmother. I went with no fight; I just lay in bed trying to listen to the yelling match. There was a loud bang of a door, and my mother came into my room with tears slipping down her face.

"Mom?" I asked sleepy.

"It's ok sweetheart," Mom said. "She won't take you away."

"Ok Mommy I love you." I said.

"I love you too sweetheart." Mom said kissing my forehead. "Get some sleep ok?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter one! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Ch.2**_

****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok. ****

* * *

><p><strong>1973<strong>

Two years had pass since my grandmother last visit, Mom had gotten better with standing up to grandmother. It was winter now just two months I turned twelve, Christmas came and went it was December 29 we were walking to back to the apartment. I heard something and look up to see nothing. I was in bell bottoms with a purple sweater under a black pea coat with furry warm boots and a black hat. Mom was wearing a similar outfit just a black sweater, we both had black leather gloves on.

"Come on Alexis," Mom said gripping my hand tighter. "We need to get home."

There was a loud bang next to us, Mom started to run with me keeping up. We pulling into an alleyway, she pushed me behind her silently telling me to stay behind her, I stand there. I look to see a massive black dog, it started to growled more and attack. Mom push me out of the way the dog launched it on her she let out a blood curling scream, she kick the dog in the chest making it cry a little.

"Mom," I whisper. "Mommy?"

"My sweet baby girl here," Mom cries throwing a small charm of a flower, it hoop open and a bronze sword appeared. "Use it; I love you from the bottom of my heart sweet pea." Mom face went pale and blood was still come out of the slash the dog came her.

The dog growled at me getting ready to pouch but a boy jump off the roof top and impaled the dog with a sword. It turned to sand and disappeared. The boy turn to me, he had an olive skin tone with warm dark brown eyes; his hair was the same color. He was wearing jeans with black marks with a brown sweater, he had a black leather jacket on with tight black gloves he feet were cover by work boots.

"We need to get you to camp," He said offering a hand. "I won't hurt you."

"What- ju-just happen?" I asked feeling tears slipped down my face.

"I tell you everything went I get you to camp deal?" He asked.

"Deal," I muttered. "I'm Alexis."

"Gabriel," He said. "Just call me Gabe through it easier."

Gabe offered a hand; I shakily took it he helped me up, He let me walked over to Mom's dead body I closed her eyelids.

"Now what?" I asked tears still coming out.

"While we're going to take this," Gabe said leading me to the street he pulling out two golden coins and let in drop into a gutter. "Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês," A great mass of grey smoke came up and took a form of a grayish black taxi, Gabe open the door and push me in. He got in and slammed the door. "Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141 Long Island, New York."

There were no seatbelts but black chains that snaked on us. I saw three women's were driving, there started to drive crazy. I kept my eyes closed, not daring to look I felt the taxi from hell stop hard I hit the wall.

"Ow." I muttered holding my forehead.

"Are you alright?" I heard Gabe asked.

"I think so." I muttered.

The chains retract, and the door open Gabe slipped out offering me a hand which I told at once. We were on long island; cold wind was blasting me in the face. There was a giant hill in front us.

"Come on," Gabe said. "I need to get you to up to the boarders."

He offered a hand; I grabbed it as we made up to the hill. As we reach the top of the hill I could see Greek style buildings. We kept walking down the hill towards a large farm house painted white with blue shudders with a wrap around pouch. A weather veil was on top, there was a Centaur he had brown hair with a saggy beard, and he was wearing a leather shirt. His horse body was white, I didn't believe this I was dreaming all of this in my head.

"Stop." I whisper to myself.

"Stop what?" I heard Gabe asked.

My vision started to get worst; I blacked out welcoming the darkness like an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter two! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok. ****

* * *

><p><strong>1974<strong>

My ears started to pick out sounds, waves seagulls making their cry. I smelt salt air, and clean sheets, I open my eyes at once and had to close them again because of the bright light. I slowly open then again to see wooden poles; I look to my right and left to see beds. The base were made of wood at were holding up the bedding. A few of the beds were taken by kids ranging from age 12 to 20. There were other kids well mostly teenagers were treating a few kids; the kid was sleeping peaceful next to me.

"Good to see you're up and alive." I heard Gabe voice.

I shoot up to see Gabe smiling at me; he was wearing jeans with bright orange t-shirt with camp half blood written on it. He had leather wrist cuffs, a sword attached on his hip. His feet were covered by leather boots.

"Where I am?" I asked.

"The Infirmary," Gabe said. "You're been out for three day."

"Great," I said then remember my mom was killed tears were forming in my eyes. "My mom is dead."

"I know it hard, but she in a better place." Gabe said.

"Yeah I guess." I muttered standing up.

"Come on I'll show you around camp and take you to Chiron." Gabe said

I follow Gabe out of the building, he offered me my coat. I nodded my head in thanks pulling the coat on, we started to walk. This place amazed me, it look like people bought Greek building and bought them here. The thing at shock me was how it look so new, you could see an amphitheater sparking from the winter sun, I could see a massive rock wall with red lava slipping down it started to shake we were still walking.

"Well this is camp half blood." Gabe said.

"Half what?" I asked. "And if you mean half god you're lying."

"Well the gods are alive and this whole place proves it," Gabe said. "You have dyslexia and ADHD right?"

"Yes I do," I said. "What's does that have to deal with it?"

"For us Demigods there our greatest gifts," Gabe said. "Our brain is hardwired for ancient Greek, not English and ADHD it are natural battle reflexes."

"This can't be right it dream." I said.

"I'm sorry it not a dream," Gabe said. "Chiron will help make everything understand."

We kept walking; we reached the large farm house. That I remember from earlier, there was the Centaur from earlier. He was smiling sadly at us.

"Chiron this is Alexis." Gabe said.

"You know the truth about what you are Alexis?" Chiron asked.

"Yes sir I understand but this is still a lot to understand," I said. "Please call me Alex."

"Understood Alex" Chiron said. "You're going to be staying in the cabin 11, Gabe could you please bring her there."

"Sure Chiron," Gabe said. "Come on Alex."

I kept up with Gabe, as we walked down from the big farm house. I could see more there a large Pavilion, but in front of us were about twelve cabins with trees around them offering shade in the summer and right by the lake, which had a bronzed number on them it formed a large U odd's on the lefts and evens on the right. The two one in the center looks like a marble white box, with white heavy columns in the front. This cabin is the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It has polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and have lightning bolts streaked down them, while the other in the center look similar to the first one is made out of marble, and is shaped like a box with slimmer white columns, garlanded with pomegranates and flowers the walls are carved with the images of peacocks. Cabin five painted a bright red with barbed wire on the roof and a stuffed boar's head on the doorway, the eyes of the boar seems to stare at whoever is walking by.

"Well what with cabins?" I asked.

"It shown who cabins is who's," Gabe said. "One and two are for Zeus and Hera."

"I get it," I said. "Then cabin five is Ares right?"

"Yup," Gabe said. "Then which one is Hephaestus cabin?"

"Let me guess number nine." I said.

"Yes." Gabe said.

"Then who's you're god parent?" I asked.

"Hephaestus," Gabe said. "This sword I made myself."

"Ok," I said. "This is still a lot to handle you know."

"I was the same way when I first got here." Gabe said.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem," Gabe said. "Let get you to cabin 11."

We started to walk towards the cabin number 11 It's had dull brown paint is chipped off and there is a caduceus overhanging the door. As we went in there rows of bunk beds they were also sleeping bag on ground and about thirty or so kids hanging there, some look like their siblings and others didn't.

"Hey Gabe," A girl said she had long wavy black hair with dark brown eyes; she was wearing ripped black jeans with the bright orange tee with safety pins earrings. "Who's this?"

I heard an English accent from her.

"Chill Cass, this is Alex she a new camper," Gabe said. "Alex this is Cassandra Taylor daughter of Hecate."

"Nice to meet ye'," Cassandra said. "Call me Cass for short."

"Nice to meet you Cass," I said. "Call me Alex instead of Alexis."

"Good to know," Cass said. "Do you know who our godly parent is?"

"No sorry." I said.

"That's mean you undetermined," Cass said. "Until you're parent decide to claim you're in Hermes cabin."

"Alright," I said. "But if you're a daughter of Hecate why are you in Hermes cabin?"

"The Minor gods and goddesses aren't allowed cabins here," Cass said. "To be honest it's wrong but I can't get them to listen."

"Cass we talk about this," Gabe said. "You have to let it go."

"Said the boy whose dad is Hephaestus, one of the Olympus twelve." Cass said.

I started too laughed to myself; Cass and Gabe stop yelling at each other and watch me.

"What's so funny?" Gabe asked.

"The two of you act like an old married couple." I said.

They started too laughed with me.

"Ok Alex let's get you stop to sleep in," Cass said grabbing my hand. "See you later Gabe."

"See you too that dinner!" Gabe called as he left the cabin.

"Sorry about going on my yelling match about the cabins," Cass said. "It just I do think the minor gods and goddesses should have cabins here."

"It's alright I understand." I said.

We kept walking, till we reached a stop that Cass stop moving.

"Here we go," Cass said. "You can sleep here I'll be right back."

She disappeared; I look around the cabin seeing the small spider webs in the condor of the building. When Cass came back she was holding a large sleeping bag, she handed me the bag.

"Thanks," I said putting the bag on the ground and unrolled it. "So, now what?"

"Dinner at seven thirty," Cass said. "Oh yeah it a 1974 you were pass out when the new year eve came and went."

"Seriously I missed out on New Year," I said. "Great."

"Here," Cass said throwing a small bag at me. "This is your surviving kit."

"Thanks." I said.

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

Around seven thirty a horn went off, Cass got up with the rest of the kids. Cass offered a hand, I grabbed it and she helped me up. We started walking to the large Pavilion/ mess hall; Satyrs joined us from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods and when I say out of the woods, I mean straight out of the woods. I saw one girl, about nine or ten years old, melt from the side of an oak tree and come skipping up the hill. I than realized they were no roof at the pavilion, torches blazed around the marble columns. There was central fire burned in a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub. Each cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Four tables were empty, but cabin eleven's was way overcrowded. We kept walking till we sat on a table; half of my butt was hanging off. They were goblets everywhere.

"Just think of what you want to drink," Cass said. "Coke."

The goblet in front of Cass, shake a little but coke appeared in the goblet.

"Root beer." I said the goblet shook a little but brown liquid appeared in the goblet, I took a small snip.

"See told you." Cass said.

I nodded at her, smiling.

I saw Gabe was talking with his half brothers and half sisters, behind us,

Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everybody fell silent. He raised a glass. "To the gods!"

Everybody else raised their glasses with myself following everyone else. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forward with platters of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and yes, barbecue! I quickly took want I wanted, and pass it on. I saw other campers were going up and walking towards the central fire.

"Come on," Cass said picking up her plate, I follow doing the same thing. All of the campers were giving a part of their food to the fire, the best of their stuff. "Burnt offerings for the gods. They like the smell." She whispered in my ear.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," Cass said walking up to the fire bowing and took an amazing roll "Hecate."

I was next I took a deep breath, and silently pleaded. "_Father please claimed me._"

I took a juicily strawberry and threw it in.

"Father," I whispered, and went back to the table. As we were eating. "Cass who the man sitting next to Chiron?"

The man had curly black hair with a red nose; he was wearing a tiger strip Hawaiian shirt.

"That's Mr. D," Cass said. "Keep out of his way alright."

"Understood." I said.

As dinner started to come down, Mr. D stood up sighing to him.

"Yes, I suppose I better say hello to you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin seven presently holds the laurels."

A bunch of cheering rose from the Apollo table.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you we have one new camper today Alice Blackson."

Chiron murmured something to him.

"Er, Alexis Black," Mr. D corrected himself. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your campfire. Go on."

We quickly empty the mess hall heading to the amphitheater where Apollo's cabin led a sing-along. We sang camp songs about the gods and ate s'mores and joked around, and the funny thing was, I didn't feel that anyone was staring at me anymore.

"Well how do you like Camp?" Gabe asked as he came over and sat next to us.

"I like it a lot," I said. "Cass are you behaving?"

"Yes Gabe," Cass said. "I'm being a little angel."

Causing me to laugh a lot more. Cass just rolled her eyes, and Gabe smiled.

Later in the evening, when the sparks from the campfire were curling into a starry sky, the conch horn blew again, and we all filed back to our cabins. I didn't realize how exhausted I was until I collapsed on my borrowed sleeping bag.

"Well how did you like you're first day here at Camp half blood?" Cass asked crashing next to me with a giant smile on her face.

"Well I love it." I said smiling but coving my mouth with my hand yawning.

"You're going to enjoy it," Cass said. "Night."

"Night." I whisper back

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter three! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lexi want to spare?" Cass asked.<p>

"Of course Cass," I said. "No magic, deal?"

"Deal." Cass said.

I had grown since 1974; my hair had grown longer reaching my hips now. I normally pulled into a tight braid with bit just hanging, I had grow to 5'7 and half, I had become a better sword fighter, Gabe had help me make my sword.

"Let's go." I said.

Pulling on my camp tee, my jeans were already on; I leaned down to tie my laces. Summer had arrived, my three beads necklace was around my neck, and my godly parent still hadn't claimed me. I didn't care to be honestly, counselors were still watching me trying to figure out whose daughter I was. I didn't have a gift with plants every time I touch die, with beauty I wasn't something I share with the Aphrodite's thank the gods for that I don't mean anything lady Aphrodite. I could run through, counselors were still trying to figure out. A few Hermes kid said I was might be a kid of Hermes a jack of all trades, Cass was still the same.

"Come on slow poke," Cass said. "Let's go before the day is over."

"Lay off Cass." I said.

As we walked down to the Arena to spare, we enter to see some Ares kids were sparing each other. We went to one of the empty area, Cass pulled her sword out. I did the same thing we started to circle each other Cass went at me, I hit back. We kept going at it, I did my special trick and flip over Cass. Her sword met my mine, she pushed on me. I slammed my feet into the ground, pushing my own sword back. Sweat was dipping down both of us, gasping air. We smirked at each other both knowing are spare match for over right now. I pulled are blades away and placed both of them back to their leather holders.

"Nice flip." Cass said as we sat in the Arena sitting area slipping water.

"Thanks." I said doing the same thing.

"Do you have an idea who you're dad is?" Cass asked.

"I don't know Cass," I said looking up to blue sky with white clouds. "I just don't know."

"Let's go get Gabe." Cass said.

"Why?" I asked feeling the warm from the sun at Apollo bought up on my face.

"I want to talk him about something, and I need a buddy to come with me." Cass said

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes.

We stood up, and with Cass leading the way. She went up to the forge door and popped her head in, then pulled her head back out.

"Gabe's going to come out." Cass said.

"Alright." I said leading against wall feeling the heat coming from the building.

Gabe came out, wiping his hands on a rag.

"So what's going on?" He asked.

"Cass didn't tell you then?" I asked smiling.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Oh-" Cass started back got tongue tied.

"I see you two that dinner." I said pushing myself off and headed off.

Letting my feet guide me to where they wanted.

"Alex!" I heard Chiron called to me.

I look up to see Chiron in his true form, with a young girl walking with him as they came closer. I saw the girl had light purple eyes, with dark brown hair that went to her back. To be honest the girl looked scare, she was wearing blue jeans with a brown blouse and brown penny loafers a black bag over her shoulders.

"Hey Chiron you called?" I asked.

"Alex I wondering if you could show Violet around?" Chiron asked. "I have to get back to archery."

"Sure," I said. "What cabin?"

"Eleven." Chiron said.

"Alright," I said. "Violet."

Violet turned to face me.

"Yes?" She asked scared.

"Come on I'm going to give you a tour of Camp," I said. "I'm Alex."

Violet quickly grabbed my arm.

"No monsters are going to get us?" Violet asked.

"No Vi they won't," I said. "We have a magical barrier at push them away."

"Name is Violet not Vi." She said.

"Chill out Violet," I said. "When you meet Cass she going to give you a nickname and I have a feeling it going to be Vi."

"Who's Cass?" Violet asked.

"A bunkmate till you godly parent deiced to claim you." I said.

"Well did you parent claim you?" Violet asked.

"No I'm still not claim," I said. "Come on let's show you around camp."

We started to walk around camp.

"Well what that?" Violet asked pointing to the forge.

"That's the forge," I said. "It's were you can make your own sword, armor, and or shields."

I headed with Violet to the cabins.

"Does that Cabin have a grass roof?" Violet asked.

"Yeah the cabin is for Demeter," I said. "Each cabin repents one of the Olympus twelve."

"That's make scent." Violet said.

"Come on were going to cabin eleven," I said. "We need to find you a stop in the cabin."

"Alright let's go." Violet said.

We headed into the cabin most of the campers were gone parable doing whatever they wanted to do it was free time. I lead her to an empty stop.

"Wait here," I said. "I'll be right back."

I walked into the back, to find a sleeping bag and things for Violet. When I walked back Cass had come back and was talking to Violet.

"Well your nickname is Vi." Cass said.

"I already told Alex I will be called Violet and only Violet." Violet said.

"See I told you Violet, that Cass would find you a nickname." I said.

"Wait Lexi how did you know this Newbie?" Cass asked.

"Chiron asked me to give her a tour and bring her to Cabin 11, where she's staying till her godly parent decided to claim her." I said

"Oh," Cass said. "Did you tell her who my godly parent is?"

"No I didn't." I said.

"I'm the daughter of Hecate," Cass said. "All the minor god and goddess have to share a cabin with Lord Hermes kids."

"Cass don't start," I said. "She's always going about this."

"I'm good," Cass said. "I'm going to stop now."

This is a time lapse (Get over it)

A few weeks had pass and the Counselors were watching Violet to see if she showed any sign of her godly parent was I offered to help train Violet. She happily accepted the first time we fought I easily unarmed her within seconds.

"Hey no fair!" Violet yelled.

"Those Kindly ones outside of the camp with not you win, they will kill you," I growled. "You need to fight to live another day."

"I know," Violet said. "It's impossible to beat you Alex."

"No it possible to beat me, you just need more training that all," I said and offered a hand. "Want to go again?"

She grabbed my hand, and I help her up. She grabbed her sword and got in the attack stance again.

"Let's go." Violet said.

We started to train again, when I realized Violet was holding her sword wrong. I easier unarmed her again and sent her sword flying up and I grabbed it, and did an x with the swords just a mere inch from Violet's neck.

"I give." Violet said.

"I realized what's wrong." I said pulling the swords away.

"Well," Violet said. "Do tell me?"

"Your handing on the sword is off a little." I said.

I quickly help Violet; we fought again ending in a tie.

"Tie?" I asked as both swords were still pushing against each other not giving an inch.

"Tie." Violet said.

We pulled the swords away and offered each other hand and shook them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter four! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch.5**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

* * *

><p>The Counselors were still watching us, to figure out are godly parents. We kept training, Violet became a better fighter, her gifts started to come to light. Plants started to grow if she focused; the lava wall wasn't good at all I had to save her. That was funny, I had my own idea's who was Violet godly parent it was either Demeter or Dionysus. I never told anyone, Violet didn't know either. We were at dinner when it happened, a bright Cornucopia of light appeared above her head I smiled.<p>

"It is determined!" Chiron blooming voice yelled. "Hail! Violet Desrosier, daughter of Demeter!"

I bow my head to her, went I pulled my head back up I saw smiling but also crying. Walking back to the cabin was bittersweet because it was Violet's last night in the Hermes cabin. We sat outside on the pouch to talk.

"But I don't want to move to Demeter cabin." She said.

"Vi you have to," I reasoned with her. "Demeter is you're godly mother you have to go to your cabin."

"But that means I won't be able to see you anymore," Violet said. "Or train with you."

"That's not true," I said. "We can meet at free time."

"But I will miss you." She said walking up to me and hugged me.

"And I will miss you too," I said back. "But we will meet at free time I promise."

"Promise?" Violet asked.

"Promise." I said back.

The next day arrived, I helped Violet pack up her stuff and move her stuff to the Demeter cabin. Most of the Demeter were happy to have their new half-sister, while there were a few that were pissed that I would even dare talk to Violet. I just gave them a blank look.

**This is a time lapse (Get over it)**

Campers started to head back home, fall was coming, Vi chose to stay. The bead come from a prank that the Herms cabin did to the Ares cabin something like cursing the Ares cabin weapons to turn into flowers chains, the bead was a black with a bronze spear in the process of became a large daisy chain. More Kindly ones started to push at the borders, Chiron decide we need to find something to push the kindly ones back. Most of the cabins had their own ideas The Hephaestus cabin thought a building a large wall, while the Apollo cabin thought about singing the kindly ones away and the Demeter thought about planting bad smelling plants. Chiron decided we need to find the Lyre of Orpheus. I was summoned to the big house, having a feeling something was up as I reach the pouch Chiron look worry.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alex I believe you're the chosen camper to find the lyre." Chiron said.

"Alright I'll do it," I said. "Now, what?"

"You have to talk to Oracle," Chiron said. "Go up to the attic and hopefully your come back sane."

I gave Chiron a dirty look back and walked up to the attic and upon entered; I started to cough from the smell. It smells like fish tanks that were never clean. There was glass jars filled with thing I would not like to know were. There was a large Hydra head with first Hydra head under it that went I saw the skeletal, mummy-like creature wearing a tie dye dress, with a similar headband. Her glassy white eyes were watching me she open her mouth and green smoke came out.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python," I heard the voice in my head. "Approach Seeker asked."

I took a breath.

"What is my Destiny?" I asked.

The smoke started to come out more and swish around me, completely shielding me. The smoke the form of three guys and one girl, to be honest I didn't know these people.

_"You will go to the tower of sound and train." The tallest one said. _

_"To find what is needed." The wavy hair one said. _

_"You will face a great threat," The curly hair one said. "And that a great cost." _

_"A cost of great you will turn your back on Olympians." The girl said. _

My talk with the Oracle was over; I walk back down think the prophecy over again Chiron was waiting.

"Yes?" He asked.

I retold the prophecy back to him but left the line that I would turn my back on Olympians.

"What the Tower of Sound and Train?" I asked.

"I think I can help with that." Gabe voice came in front of me.

"Gabe," I said. "How long have you been here?"

"Chiron summoned when you were in the attic." I said.

"Alright," I said. "What is the tower of the sound and train?"

"The tower is in Buffalo." Gabe said.

"Will you come and help get the lyre?" I asked.

"I would be honor too." Gabe said.

"Alex you still need other companion." Chiron said.

"Violet" I said at once.

"I will summon her, stay here." Chiron said and walked off.

"What do you know about the traps in the tower?" I asked.

"From what information I can get is," Gabe said. "We can only get inside from the north; the west, east, and south entry way are all both block or booty traps and the lyre is possibly on the second floor."

"But we're portably walking right into a bloody trap Gabe," I reason back. "We should find a way in the tower by the second floor, easy in and out."

"It's not possible," Gabe said. "The walls are fragile."

"Then how pray tell are we getting to the second floor?" I asked.

"They are many stairs leading the other floors." Gabe said.

"Hey Chiron summon me," Violet said. "Do you know why?"

"You were Summon because Alex wishes for you to join her quest." Chiron said walking back to where Gabe and I were talking.

"Like Chiron said I want you to go on this quest," I said. "Will you join us?"

"I would be honor to join your quest." Violet said.

"Then it is set," Chiron said. "You three will leave tomorrow first light Argus will drive you to the bus depot then you're on your own."

We quickly headed to our cabins.

"Gabe pack weapons and bring rope!" I yelled.

I ran back to the Hermes cabin, and pulled out my bag, starting to pack. Cass came over.

"What's with the packing?" She asked.

"Well I accept a quest." I muttered, getting up.

"Promise me you will be safe," Cass said coming to me and tightly hug me. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, first light." I said.

"Who's going with you?" Cass asked.

"Gabe and Violet." I said.

"Please watch out for each other." Cass said.

"We will." I said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter five ! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ch.6**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this is a really sad chapter. **

* * *

><p>We reached the bus depot, we all were wearing jeans, Violet had a light purple shirt with black converses, while Gabe had brown shirt and the same shoes and I was wearing a black shirt and black converses. Violet was sitting next to me on the wooden bench watching people going by and not looking at us. Gabe came running over with a worry look on his face.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," Gabe said. "It's just a monster is around."

"We're handling it if and when it comes to that." I said back.

"But what about the mortals?" Violet asked softly.

"We change the mist to make it what we want them to see." I whispered softly to her.

"The 11:11 A.M. Bus to Buffalo is boarding now." The voice over the sound speaker said.

"Let's go." I said taking a deep breath and stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder. Violet copy my action and handed Gabe his bag, we walked to the bus. Not knowing what would happen.

The bus started to move with us on it, the story if anyone asked. We we're siblings going to see a dying aunt, I didn't sleep at on the bus. I kept watching for kindly ones or any threat. The Bus ride last six hours, about three hours in Gabe told me to sleep he would keep watch. As soon as I closed my eyes I fall asleep. I reach someone was shaking my shoulder, causing me to jolt out of my sleep.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're here." Gabe said quietly.

"Alright let stake out the tower." I whisper.

**This is a time lapse **

After seeing the tower in it glory of white stone with fences around it. The sign said command buildings do not enter.

"We are going to have to come back at night." I said.

"But why?" Violet asked.

"We need to figure out a plan and we don't want people to see us going in board daylight." Gabe said.

It was night, and we had alright formed a plan. The plan was this; we would go in and keep to the shadows. Get to the Lyre and get out. We slowly walked in swords that the ready, Gabe's gadget bag was strapped to his waist within reach, reaching the second floor.

"This is too easy." I whisper.

"Maybe we're just that good." Violet whisper.

"Violet, Alex be quiet." Gabe whisper.

We became quiet again and started up one of the many stairs cases, we reached the second floor. We took careful steps to the center of the tower where the lyre was should to be. A monster launched that us, my shield active and push the kindly one fist back.

"Go!" I yelled. "I'll handle this."

"But-" Gabe started.

"Go I be right behind you." I said, keeping the shield pushing against the monster fist.

Gabe grabbed Violet and ran, I pulled my shield back and impale the monster with my sword it turned to sand and got blown away. My shield deactivates and I ran after Gabe and Violet, I found them looking a large golden lyre on a pedestal it was giving off a golden light.

"Is that it?" Violet asked.

"I guess so." I said.

There was a loud bang behind us; we turn to see more monsters coming. Gabe zipped his bag open and pulled out about four small sliver balls and held them like marvels and threw them, the balls upon hitting the ground it send small celestial bronze needling more sand came and got blown away.

"Alex get the Lyre!" Gabe yelled.

I ran to the lyre and went too grabbed when another sword came at me, I block with my own sword. The sword pulled back and a boy with dark blond curly hair came flying out, we started to fight more, he started to push me backwards. I decide to flip over him and took him by surprise; I put the sword to his neck. His eyes were dark blue, he stood at 5'8 wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and black converses.

"Give up." I growled.

"Why should I," The kid said. "Lord Kronos is going to rule the world soon and with this Lyre will have our army to over throw his spiteful children"

"Kronos was destroy century ago and throw into Tartarus with the other Titans." I said.

"He is very much alive," The kid said. "Oh and you can call me King Cameron."

"Like that going to happen!" Violet yelled.

All of the kindly ones had been either kill or destroy.

"So let me get this right your saying Kronos is coming back." Gabe said.

We stood next to each other facing Cameron with my sword still on his neck; He blinded us with a bright blast of light. I pulled my shield over Violet and I Gabe did the same thing. My sword was down, Cameron slam his foot against my shield sending Violet and I flying back. He did the same thing to Gabe, we slammed in the wall. The light started to dim, Cameron was getting closer to the lyre.

"Gabe you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah you two?" Gabe asked.

"Fine," I said. "Gabe give me some of those sliver balls."

"Here," Gabe said handing me an about four. "What are going to do?"

"You're see," I said. "Hey Cameron!"

He turned as I threw them, they hit him release small celestial bronze needling it hit his face giving cut. He screamed in pain.

"Alex get the Lyre!" Gabe yelled.

I ran to the lyre and grabbed it, and started to run back. When Cameron grabbed my ankle causing me to fall to the hard floor, I threw the Lyre. Violet catch it, I kick Cameron in the face causing him to scream more. He let my ankle go, I quickly got up.

"Let's go!" I called.

We started to run, Violet pass the Lyre back to me. We may it to the main foyer of the building, when a large smoke bomb went off. We all started to cough badly; there was a large growl we all went back to back really to keep our self safe. A pack of Hellhounds started to circle us, there blood red eyes were watching us. Cameron then came walking down; the cut on his face had stop bleeding.

"Give me the Lyre and I'll call them off." He said.

"I think you already know the answer to the question." I said.

"Go." Cameron said.

The hellhounds launched their attack, we killed all of them.

Violet suddenly pushed me to the ground.

"Violet what the-" I started as an arrow went into Violet stomach she crashed to the ground blood started to slipped out. "Violet….no."

I slowly got to my knees.

"I see…. a large…. Fie…field of flo….flowers" She gasped out.

"No Violet focus on us," I said crying a little. "Gabe helps her please."

"It's my time to go Alex," Violet said she grabbed my hand her hand was freezing. "I see you in another life."

"Think of rebirth asked three times." I whisper holding her tightly.

Her hand that was holding mine let go and landed on the ground, she was freezing to the touch. I started to cry only Violet was gone, I heard Cameron laughing. I turn to see him holding a bow.

"How dare you!" I yelled. The ground started to shake horrible. "How dare take an innocence life that didn't anything wrong to you!"

Cameron just kept laughing and in a blast of bright light he disappeared. Gabe came to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"She died a hero death she will go to Elysium." Gabe said calming me down.

"I know Gabe I came see it right now." I whisper. "We need bring her back for a funeral."

"I know what to do," Gabe said. "Same here I'll be back."

Gabe disappeared for a few seconds and then came back.

"What is the plan?" I asked.

"Cass is going to perform a transport spell on us," Gabe said. "I think you should close your eyes."

I shut my eyes still holding Violet's closed body, the wind started to pick up and the wind quick slow down.

"Oh my gods!" I heard Cass voice scream. I open my eyes to see we were on the pouch on the big house. "Is she…dead?"

"She pushed me out of the way and took the arrow." I whisper letting the tears coming out again.

"Oh, Baby" Cass said coming over to me and hug me. "Let her go she needed her funeral."

Gabe disappeared going to get Chiron. Cass gently got my hands to let Violet's body go, she hug me tighter. Chiron came running to us Chiron was speechless, I just kept crying.

"Cassandra take Alexis to bathroom and help her back to cabin 11." Chiron said.

"Alright Chiron," Cass said gently helping me up. "It's going to be alright Lex."

Seeing Violet in the golden brown blanket, I started to cry again. Cass started to rub my back try to help me, Gabe gripped my hand silently telling me to be strong that was what Violet would want, and it was too hard. Hunter Sullivan who was the counselor of Demeter, who had short dark brown hair and dark green eyes as asked me if I would like to send Violet to Elysium. I couldn't even speak Cass had step in for me and told Hunter I couldn't because of the sadness, thankfully he understood.

"To a Hero!" Gabe yelled as the fire took over Violet's body and blanket.

"To a Hero!" We all yelled after him.

**This is a time lapse **

It was night, as I walked with a duffle bag over my shoulder. I have left note on my pillow for Cass to find.

"_I have my reason for leaving Cass, most of it is I blamed myself and don't want to hurt anyone else. I'm going to __The Lotus Hotel something is telling to go there. Give my best to Gabe and Chiron and they them so they will not worry about me burned this after reading._"

I reached the boarders of the camp, and with one last sorrow look at the camp I turned my back on the camp and headed to my destiny not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter six! More is to come please review Thank you! I start school this Monday so the next chapter won't be out for a bit maybe two weeks or so.<span>**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch.7**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this is chapter talks about self cutting and thinking about commit suicide.**

* * *

><p>"Another temple please?" I asked.<p>

"Are you should miss. Black?" The Bartender asked. "I mean it's your tenth one."

"I'm going." I said standing up shakily and headed to the elevator and hit the button up to the penthouse.

It had been a few weeks since I got here and went I enter the hotel a bell hop came over to me.

"We have been waiting for you Miss. Black you're penthouse is ready." The bell hop said.

It sent warning bells off in the back of my brain, I against my better judgment and took the key and headed to the elevator up to the penthouse. I honestly didn't even look at the room deco at all, just went to the master bedroom suite and crashed. I haven't slept a wink because every time I closed my eyes to sleep I would see Violet being killed over and over. I would never sleep but went I pass out from lack of sleep I would relive every moment of Cameron killing Violet and he's laugh at horrible laugh. I would hardly come out of the room for a while I thought about ending it all and kill myself; I would cry myself while sitting in the large claw foot tub allowing the blood to dip onto the tiled floor. I put the do not disturb sign and I hardly eat I became like a zombie. Cass understood I need to grief, my anger towards Cameron only increase.

I headed into the foyer of the penthouse when the knock happened; my hand went to the sword on my hip. I went back to the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"You're father send me." The voice said back it was women I could tell.

"Prove it" I ordered back.

"Your father is Hector," The female voice said back. "You were born October 31, 1960 and your mother Emily Black."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to give you these two things," the female voice said. "I'm going to leave them at the door and the family at the bus depot waiting for you will have a sign with your name it and I would get there soon if you're going."

I waited for about three minutes then open the door, to find a black bag with a white envelope. I pulled them in the room, shut and lock the door. I knew I need to go, I started to pack. After putting all of my clothes in the black bag I check my weapons and quickly pack them apart from my sword which I placed on hip within reach if a monster thought about attacking me. I change into a pair of jeans with a long sleeve black tee covering mostly of my arms hiding my cuts and scars from cutting myself, I check the alarm clock to see I have an hour to go. I throw the bag on my back and headed down to the lobby and sat there watching the newest kids that were coming in and become a victim of the hotel, I check my watch again and decided to head to the bus depot. No one stop me, I headed back into the world. When I reached the bus depot I was in shock on how different the world had changed, to be honest I was in awe. I walked into the bus depot they remodel the whole place, just looking at the clothes that some of the girls around my age were wearing, times had changed and by the looks at it was for the better. I pulled the ticket out of the envelope to see what time the ticket said.

"_11:11 a.m. to New York._" I slipped the ticket back into my pocket.

"The 11:11 a.m. to New York is now boarding at landing 6," the over speaker voice said. "Thank you for choosing Greyhound buses."

I quickly walked to landing 6, and saw the bright sliver gleaming from the sun. Causing me to shield my eyes as I walked to the forming line, went my turn came I handed my ticket to the bus driver, He stop me.

"You look pretty young to be traveling by yourself." He said.

"I can handle myself sir," I said. "Now let me through."

He moved aside and allowing me to get through into his bus, I headed into the back and took a seat closer to the path way.

"Move over to the window." I heard shrill women ordered.

I look to see an aged woman with graying hair pulled into a tight bun; she was wearing an all black dress.

"Why?" I asked.

"The rudest of the young person these days," I heard her muttered. "Move over or else."

"How about you go to the window," I reason back. "I'm trying to be nice with you lady."

"You listen here little missy," The woman growled. "Move over."

I took a breath and focus looking at the woman in the eyes.

"You wanted to sit by window." I said and snapping my fingers.

Cass had taught me how to mess with the mist I hated to do it but this women wouldn't stop driving me mad. I stood up and the women walked pass me and sat down on the other seat by the window. The bus started to move I watched as the city of sin pass by us and I took one last look at the famous sign of Las Vegas, and saw desert that surround the city. I took a deep breath silently getting myself ready to face the fight I was getting send into by getting on this bus going to New York to the home of the gods.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter seven! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ch.8**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this is chapter talks about child abuse. **

* * *

><p>I hadn't slept the whole time on the bus, my anxiety was too high. We finally pulled into New York City bus depot; I pulled my bag zipper open and pulled my black hooded jacket out and on. I quickly zipped the bag back up and pulled it over my shoulder. I waited till everyone was off the bus, and walked off. That once I was hit with the smell and sounds of New York City the sound of the taxi's beeping. The smell of the oil and smell of corner venture's, I kept walking around till I saw a sign with "Alex Black" written on it. I kept a grip on my sword as I walked towards the sign. I saw two people one was a guy he was skinny and tall about 6'1 with short blond hair and sharp green eyes, he was wearing jeans with a white dress shirt and dark brown shoes. While the woman was skinny and short I would say 5'5 with long brown hair and large blue eyes, she was wearing long brown skirt with a light pink blouse.<p>

"Alex?" The guy asked.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

"You're foster father," The guy said. "Call me dad or Mr. Cunningham and my wife, your foster mother. Let's go your foster sister is possibly worried."

I follow them to a tan van.

"Alex please sit in the back ok?" Mrs. Cunningham asked.

"Fine." I said, slipping into the back of the van and allow myself to daydream.

**This is a time lapse **

We pulled up to a two storied house painted white with a black roof, black shutter. They was pinch white fence, a large forest was behind the house. I quickly got out of the van, and lean against waiting for Mr. or Mrs. Cunningham to get out. Mrs. Cunningham got out first and took my hand lead me to the blue door with a slivery knocker; she pulled the door open and allowed me in first. The house had large open lay out, with a dark wooden staircase leading upstairs. Two the right was a dining room with an eat-in kitchen in the back ground a sliding door leading to the backyard. On the left was a living room/ den with a large TV set with large speakers on either side. I saw a few books here and there. A large brown sofa in front the TV set, on the sofa was a teenage girl with long blond hair and large blue eyes she was just laying there.

"Audrea," Mrs. Cunningham said. "You're foster sister Alex is here."

The girl 'Audrea' glance up from her bright pink cell phone.

"You say she wasn't pretty." Audrea cry.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart," Mrs. Cunningham said. "We don't show Alex her room," I noticed the look on Audrea face should have sent warming bell off. The reason why Mrs. Cunningham grabbed me by arm, and dragged me up the stairs to opening in the ceiling, with an old ladder. "Give up there or this-" she slapped me across the face. I held back tears, but climbed up the ladder.

She pushed the ladder up and pulled the door closed and I heard a lock click. I was in the attic with wooden walls and a large window that had bars on it. A large old mattress cover in old white sheets a lumpy pillow laid on top. I listened till her footsteps started to fade, I started cry allowing the pain to come out and sat down on the bed. I pulled my bag off, and unzipped it. Pulling out a power bar and started to pulled it apart eating just a little of it. I started to unpacked my weapons, putting the dragger that look with the mist a wristband next to the lumpy pillow, after unpacking my weapons I deiced to sleep I curled up on top of the makeshift bed letting sleep take over.

**This is a time lapse **

I knew I was partly awake partly sleep, I look at my watch to see 5:30 a.m. I slowly got up and walked to the window to see the forest the wind was pushing the large trees back and fore. I look closer that the window looking that the bars to see if I could find any crank. I noticed one little one.

"Maybe I should ask Gabe or Cass for help." I thought to myself.

Standing back up, and went to my bag and pulled out some paper and a pen and started to write.

"_Hey, guys it's Alex I'm out of the hotel, and I was sent to a foster family that lock me in the attic. I'm sorry I left after Vi's death I just need to mourn in my own way. I need some help with getting out. My lovely foster mother just slaps me across the face. So if you got any idea to help me get out I would really really be greatful. _

_Love, Alex. _

_p.s. the address is 312 Frances St, New Rochelle, New York." _

I reread my note, and put the note in an envelope, and addressed the envelope to camp half blood with a note under it asking Chiron to send it to Cass and or Gabe. I pulled out one of the drachmas and placed it on the envelope. I carefully placed it on the window so Hermes would see it, I deiced to try and get some sleep and mental get prepared for the fight that was going to happen, I took one last look that my new bedroom.

"You pick the wrong people to mess with," I whisper. "You will pay for it."

I finally allow myself to slip back into a dreamless sleep, knowing I was going to need it for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter eight! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ch.9**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

* * *

><p>I heard a loud bang on the door, awaking me at once. The door was pushed open and Mrs. Cunningham came up, looking malevolent as she walked towards me.<p>

"Get up now or else." She ordered.

I quickly got up.

"Good morning." I said trying to be nice.

"Shut up!" She yelled. "Get downstairs now and help Audrea get ready for school."

I quickly climbed down and heard Justin Bieber annoying voice coming from a room to the far right, I follow the voice to see an all pink room I mean the walls were hot pink and the desk was white with pink lines the wardrobe was the same, they was a white candle holder. The bed was a queen size the wood was painted white and pink the cover was bright pink with light pink flowers on it. I held my want to punk.

"About time you got here," Audrea said snobby. "Get my outfit now," I saw the outfit which was a tight white shirt and super short black skirt and black heels. I walked over and grabbed it for her, she grabbed me a look. "Get it on me freak."

I help her get it on; she pushed me to the ground and step on me as she walked by. After she was gone, I slipped back up to the attic, took out a clean shirt and pulled it on.

**This is a time lapse**

I was running to the school, because Audrea left me laughing to herself about ditching me. I saw the large building in the distant, I got another blast of energy which I welcome and kept running. The sky was outcast As I running across a street as a giant sliver jeep cover with mud above the wheels and fog lights on top was coming flying down, I heard it and nearly got hit. I jumped out of the way and kept running, the jeep was right behind me. I got a better view of the school it remind of a huge castle, the jeep beep at me but I ignore it as the jeep went pass. I may it to the parking lot of the school, I noticed the jeep was parking I saw Audrea's bright red mustang. I growl under my breath but kept going making it to the building and saw teenagers from different ages walking and talking to each others. The walls were lined with dark blue lockers; I started looking for the office.

"Office, office where is the office." I whisper to myself and started walking north.

I felt like something was pulling me to go north, I kept going to focused in finding the office I accidentally bang into something or someone but whatever it was it send me to the ground landing right on my butt. I look up to see a giant guy looking down at with concern.

"You ok?" He asked. His voice sound really musical he had dark hair like mix of dark brown and black hair, he was really muscled like really muscled he was really pale, even more than me, his eyes were like gold.

"Yeah I think so," I said pushing myself up to stand up. "Sorry I wasn't looking I was looking for the office."

"New student?" The guy asked.

"Yeah you can say that." I said.

"Emmett." The guy said.

"Alex." I said back.

"When the office is down this hallway the door has office painted on it," Emmett said. "If that helps you."

"Thanks a lot," I said started to run that way. "Nice to meet you, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you to Alex." Emmett said.

I found the office as Emmett said it would be I went inside to see three women's working.

"Excuse me ma'am," I said getting one of the woman to look up at me. "I'm Alex Black this is my first day here."

"Oh yes just give me one second please." She said.

I sat down in one of the empty wooden chair and waited.

"_Don't trust the Cunningham's_" I heard a voice say in my ear softly.

I look out of the corner of eye and saw a young ghost girl. She had dull brown hair with light blue eyes, she remind me of Violet.

"Miss. Black I've found your papers," One of the woman said I got up and walked back to the counter top. "Here you go," She handed me about three pieces of paper. The one for a schedule and a locker number and combo, another one is a light purple slip of paper and the last was a map of the school.

"Excuse me what is this?" I asked holding up the light purple slip.

"Oh with that slip you need your teachers to sign it proving you went to their class." The woman said.

"Oh thank you." I said

"You're locker is right by the café if that helps you Miss. Black and your first class is study hall in the Library." The woman said.

"Thank you again." I said and headed out looking that the map and headed to the café.

"_Can you hear me?_" I heard the young ghost girl asked me.

"_Yes_" I whisper softly.

"_Then get away from the Cunningham's as fast as your feet can take you._" The ghost girl ordered.

I found my locker C103 it was dark blue with the number in black over a small silver plate, the combo was 10, 2, and 40. I quickly did the combo to open the locker to find a large stack of note books.

"What the-" I whispered.

Attach to a book was a weather and worn envelope with "Alexis" written in script. I remember my mom used to write like that. I pulled the envelope and put everything into my backpack and look that the map once again and show how to get to the library. I shut the locker door, and walked to the library, I was meant with the smell of old paper. The library was two floors with dark brown shelves fill with a lot of books; they were tables in row with four chairs around each.

"Can I help you?" I heard a female voice asked me to the right.

I turned to see a middle age woman with long auburn hair and brown eyes behind round glasses; she wore a dark blue blazer and skirt with a peach color blouse.

"New student," I said. "Alex Black I need to sign this paper to prove I came."

Handing over the paper, she took the paper and signed it.

"Call me Mrs. Heatz" She said. "No food or drink is allow in here understand."

"Yes understood." I said.

I took and started too walked through the shelves looking to see if anything got a second look, I found a book on Greek myths. I pulled it out and sat down leaning against one of the shelves and open it up and the page was about demigods the offspring of gods and mortals. I held but a laugh reading about the famous ones, I knew about them we were taught it at camp. I look around and heard a bell off meaning this class was over I look at my schedule and saw World history with Mr. Landy, room 210.

"Get to class." I heard Mrs. Heatz ordered to the kids that were there.

"Excuse Mrs. Heatz?" I asked.

She turned at me looking pissed but realized it was me.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you how to get to Mr. Landy room?" I asked.

"Oh why yes," She said. "Walked out of the library and turn to the left and then a right and first staircase you see go up to the second floor and a left and it's the first room on the left."

"Thank you so much." I said getting my schedule back.

I quickly follow her directions and was one of the first students in the room. I was the teacher was older man with graying black hair with bright grey eyes. He was wearing black dress pants with a white dress shirt; I walked up to the desk. He looked up at me.

"Yes can I help you Miss?" Mr. Landy asked.

"It's Miss Black I'm the new student." I said.

"Oh Right," Mr. Landy said. "Slip please?"

I handed the slip of paper to him, he sign it and handed it back to me.

"Where can I sit?" I asked.

"There a free seat in the middle row three chair." Mr. Landy said.

"Thanks." I said.

I headed through that seat as more teenagers came in, I saw Audrea come in with three other girls. She was me and gave me a death glaze, I sent one back. One of the girls with Audrea was a red hair that went to mid back, with dark brown eyes. She was around 5'4 in a matching outfit to Audrea. The other two girls' one had black hair and the other was brown hair both with green eyes and the same outfits like Audrea's. I kept watching Audrea and the girls for the whole class, not trusting them that all.

**This is a time lapse**

Lunch that arrived, I entered the café and did a quick scan and saw the clicks, the jocks and cheerleaders in the center of the room laughing at the Greeks and nerds who were reading comics and working on homework. I saw Audrea and her friends were with the jocks and cheerleaders, that went I got that smell the smell of a hell hound.

"_Really?_" I thought.

I quickly left the café, and ran to my locker putting my backpack in the locker. I took another breath, knowing the hound was in the woods by the school, I quickly headed to the door closes to the wood.

"Oh there little kid where are you thinking of go?" A guard asked.

"Out," I said snapping my fingers messing with the guard. He let me out, I ran into the wood. Knowing where the hellhound was, I pull my sword out as I reached where it was. "Oi ugly!"

The breast looked up at me, and growled it massive black head and it blood red eyes. It jumped at me, my blade went in the breast chest and it dissolved into sand and the wind took away going back to the underworld. Well that was start, monster's zero and Alex one I was ready for round two.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter nine! More is to come please review Thank you!<span>**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

* * *

><p>I ran back to the school, and garbed my backpack. I headed to my next class which was math, my most hated class, the most evil subject in the whole world. It had students have different grades. I headed in to see the teacher was looking over her notes, she had curly black hair with brown eyes behind rounded glasses she had tan skin tone she was wearing black dress pants with a purple blouse. I walked up to the teacher.<p>

"Yes?" She asked.

"New Student, Alex Black." I said.

"Oh Right slip please," The woman said. "I'm Mrs. Carter," I handed the slip to her she signed it and handed it back to me with a large text book. "There a free seat next to Mister Cullen." I smirked when I saw who it was Emmett.

"Hey Stranger." He said

"Hi Emmett," I said sitting down in the desk next to him. "How bad is she?"

"Mrs. Carter is really nice," Emmett said. "She goes easy on new students."

"Thanks for the info." I said.

"Alright class time to get to work everyone." Mrs. Cater said.

For the rest of the class was uneventful, I would randomly tap my pencil on the desk. Emmett just smirked, as the bell went off.

"So what class do you have next?" Emmett asked, grabbing my schedule.

"Emmett can please have my schedule back?" I asked.

"Well Gym is you're last class and I have the same class," Emmett said. "It looks like you're off lucky."

He handed me my schedule back.

"Thank you," I said. "I'll see you that gym then."

"See Ya." Emmett said.

I headed back to the library, and got Mrs. Heatz to sign the slip again. I went to we're the book was the letter was calling to me. I decided to read this letter, I pulled it out and open it I saw my mother script handwriting.

"_Dearest Alexis, I need you know that I love you with all my heart and I'm truly sorry I left you went I did but it's what fate had decided for me, but for you the fates have great thing for you my sweetheart. You're father and I am keeping an eye on you, we do love you. There bank account in your name at Astoria the card is attached on the back of this letter and the account number is 011924533. Please stay safe well as safe as you can be. Always love, Mom._"

I felt the plastic card, and pulled off to see a light blue and white card I slipped it into the envelope and the note. I put it my bag as the bell off.

"Mrs. Heatz do you where the gym is?" I asked.

"Go the same way but go to the right go down the ramp go the white door on the left go down the stairs and there the gym." Mrs. Heatz said.

"Thank you so much." I said quickly going.

I follow her directions, and saw the gym. I headed in to see the bit of walls that were closer to the ground, were matted in light purple with shiny wooden floor. Four sets of bleachers were stack up, and the walls were painted white.

"Can I help you?" I heard an older male voice asked.

I turned to see an older man; he was wearing dark grey sweatpants with white sneakers, a white sweatshirt with a sliver whistle around his neck.

"New student, Alex Black." I said.

"Oh, do you have a change of clothes?" He asked. "I'm Mr. Clark."

"No I don't Mr. Clark," I said. "Sorry."

"I'll let it slide this time," Mr. Clark said. "But Next time you need to have clothes."

"Understood Mr. Clark." I said.

"Just sit by the bleachers." Mr. Clark said.

"Got it." I said going and sitting with my back against the bleachers. I smelt the air and smelled rain.

"_Crap,_" I thought "_It going to rain or it is and I'm going to get soaking wet and the Cunningham will not care._"

"_Get Away from the Cunningham run away._" The spirit girl said to me.

"Who are you?" I whisper to her.

"_It's Lucy_." The spirit girl said.

"Last name?" I whisper back.

"_Whitehall._" Lucy said.

I heard people walking into the gym; I stopped talking to Lucy and look up to see Audrea and her group coming into the gym. I groan a little under my breath, watching them.

They all started to line up, I kept sitting watching them, and about two other gym teachers went to the other lines that had about 20 people on each.

"Audrea Cunningham?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Here." Audrea said.

"Hilary Evans?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Here." The black hair girl said.

"Olivia Flores?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Here." The red head said.

"Lindsay Hunter?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Here." The brown hair girl said.

"Elena Reyes?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Here." A girl with auburn hair said.

When they were done with calling the students they all sat down by the bleachers, Emmett sat down next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said back.

"Alright class we're going to practice self defense," Mr. Clark said. "We need Volunteers any one?" No one raised their hand. "Really people, Miss. Cunningham please come here."

I look at Audrea's face in horror, but got up and walked to teacher. I raised my hand.

"Yes Miss. Black?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I'll be Miss. Cunningham partner." I said, standing up.

"Why thank you Miss. Black." Mr. Clark said.

I pulled my jacket off, and drop it on top of my backpack.

"_Time for some payback_." I thought.

We stood on a mat.

"Start." Mr. Clark said.

Audrea went right that me, with a punch I easily move out of the way. I went for a punch and got it, it sent her to the ground. I smirked, and waited.

"The fight goes to go Alex," Mr. Clark. "Ready for round 2 Miss. Cunningham?"

"No Mr. Clark," Audrea said. "I'm good."

She stood up, and gave me a death glance. I gave one right back; proud of myself the bell went off.

"Alright class," Mr. Clark said. "See you on Wednesday," Everyone headed to their locker room. "Alex a word?"

I stop and headed back to Mr. Clark.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" Mr. Clark asked.

"That a summer camp." I said simply.

"Get home safe." Mr. Clark said.

I pulled my jacket back on, follow by my backpack and left the gym. I knew I was going to pay for that punch at sent Audrea to the ground, but that could wait I need to find out what happen to Lucy Whitehall, and get some money for stuff.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter ten! More is to come please review Thank you! <span>**


	12. Chapter 11

**Ch.11**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this chapter talks about someone being killed. Just thought you should know.**

* * *

><p>I headed to my locker, but an arm blocked my path. I looked up to see Audrea friend Olivia Flores was giving me a death glance.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"What you did to Audrea wasn't right and you're going to pay for it." Olivia said.

"Just leave me the hell alone." I said back.

She pushed me up against my locker.

"Now you listen and listen good," Olivia said. "Audrea is queen of this school and will be treated with the respect she needs."

"You want to know something?" I asked.

"Yes what is it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't give a crap what you think!" I yelled.

"Hey break it up!" I heard Emmett voice yelled.

Olivia stop pushing me up against my locker, and let me go.

"Just remember what I told you." Olivia said and walked off.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Emmett." I said.

"It didn't look like that." Emmett said.

"Trust me Emmett you don't want to know." I said putting my stuff into my backpack.

"Really?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," I said. "Do you where the public library is?"

"Yeah why?" Emmett asked.

"I need to look something up." I said.

"Why don't I give you a ride there?" Emmett asked.

"I don't want to impose." I said.

"It's no problem at all," Emmett said. "Come on."

"Really Emmett," I said. "It's not a big deal."

"Come on it the least I can do when I nearly ran you over with my jeep this morning." Emmett said

"Fine," I said knowing he won't stop. "Just to the library at it."

"Deal." Emmett said.

I followed Emmett to his giant silver jeep, there was a light drizzle falling from the sky.

I easily climbed up and strapped into the off-road harness, Emmett follow after me. He quickly took off, and we kept going for about ten minutes. When we came to a stop infront of a large building, with cream color siding with a green roof.

"Thanks for the lift." I said after undo the harness.

"It's not a problem again," Emmett said. "Have fun that the library."

I hopped down from the jeep, and shut the door, Emmett drove from the library. I headed in and saw books upon books I headed to the closest desk.

"Hello." I said to one of the librarian.

The woman had short black hair with green eyes, a pale skin tone. She was wearing a light purple blouse, a black skirt.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I need to see records of Lucy Whitehall." I said.

"Oh and why?" She asked getting annoyed.

"Please just let me see them." I said messing with the mist.

"Oh, right this way," The librarian said, and lead me to a back room. "Here we are." She pulled out a small box and placed it on a table in front of us.

"Thank you." I said.

"If there is anything else I can help you with just come back out and ask me ok."The Librarian said.

"Thank you again." I said.

She then left, leaving me to the task I need to do.

"Lucy." I whispered.

"_What?_" I heard Lucy ghostly voice asked.

"Please just tell me what happen to you?" I asked whispering.

"_No!_" Lucy yelled and vanished in front of me.

I went to the box and open it, they was a a lot of a dust covering it. I pulled the first folder I could find, and blew it off. I placed it on the table and open it.

"_Girl dies in mysterious killing,_" the article say and it was dated 1989.

"_The girl Lucy Whitehall was found dead today in the park. The body of young Lucy was covered in __bruise, and scars the doctor that examined the body say the cause of death was a massive blow to the head. The thought of someone hurting an innocent girl is truly shocking. Lucy Whitehall was the foster daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Cunningham and foster sister of __Audrea Cunningham. Lucy is buried in the local __cemetery. To this day the case of killing Miss. Lucy Whitehall is still unsolved._"

I held back tears knowing the Cunningham's had something to do in causing Lucy's death. I took the next folder out and saw it was the medical report on Lucy. I couldn't even read it. I found a photo of Lucy, with her dull brown hair that was bright and shiny and beautiful blue eyes. She was smiling, and I saw the hope in her eyes.

"Don't worry Lucy I will help you find the peace you need." I whispered.

I put the photo into my folder, and headed out of the room.

"Did you get the info you needed to know?" The Librarian asked.

"Yes I did," I said. "One more thing where's the local cemetery?"

"Right outside of town." The librarian said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the library.

As I smelt earlier it was raining and heavy, I saw an Astoria and I took off running that way, I saw the bank was closed. I groaned, but started to walk to the Cunningham home, with the rain pouring on me. As I walked, cars with their lights on drove pass, then all of the sudden a car horn went off. I turned to see bright lights shining on me. There was about six of them on me, as the car of closer I saw silver jeep.

"Do you need a lift?" Emmett asked coming to a stop next to me.

"I'm fine Emmett." I said and kept walking and he followed.

"You're going to get a cold." Emmett said.

"Why should I care?" I asked. "And how did you find me?"

"Well you sure care about yourself," Emmett said back. "And I figured you might need a ride with this downpour that is happing right now."

"I'll be fine." I said.

"You know there are gangs around here?" Emmett asked.

"I don't care." I said. "I can take care of myself."

"I would feel better if I knew you were home," Emmett said. "Please?"

"Fine," I said walking to the jeep got inside and strapped in the off-road harness. "Happy?"

"Quite," Emmett said and took off driving again. "Where do you live?"

"312 Frances St," I said. "Can I turn the heat up a little?"

"Yeah sure," Emmett said. "Let me-" we both reached for the heat thing and made skin to skin contact, he was freezing I mean like an iceberg in the Arctic Ocean. We gave each a look. I pulled my hand back.

"Watch the road please." I said not meeting his eyes.

"Oh right." Emmett said and when back to driving.

We pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Thanks for the lift." I said undo the harness and popped out.

"Wait Alex!" Emmett called.

"Yeah!" I called back.

"Have a good night see you tomorrow!" Emmett called.

I waved back and headed to the house, ready to face the fight I was going to be in. I look one last look at Emmett and headed in.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter eleven ! More is to come please review Thank you! Please be nice about review! <span>**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ch.12**

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this is chapter talks about child abuse. **

* * *

><p>As soon as I headed the house I was back handed, sending me to the ground. I look up to see Mr. Cunningham livid coming from his eyes.<p>

"How dare you lay a hand on Audrea!" He yelled and kicked me in the gut.

"Why were talking to Emmett Cullen?" I heard Audrea asked.

"Answer the question that Audrea asked you." Mr. Cunningham asked.

"That's none of your business." I growled back.

I got kicked again I coughed up a little blood.

"Why would a hunk like Emmett Cullen talk to you anyway," I heard Audrea said. "You're not even that hot."

I felt someone pulled my hair up, and pulled me face to face with Mr. Cunningham.

"You're not going to eat for a week." Mr. Cunningham said and dropped me to the ground.

Audrea then punched me in the face.

"When I'm done with you, Emmett will never want to talk to you let anyone be near you," Audrea said. "Then when he's realized that I'm his perfect girlfriend he'll drop the blond Rosalie and come to me." She punched me again and walked away.

"Get up and walked to bed." Mr. Cunningham ordered.

I slowly got up, holding my gut. I shoot Mr. Cunningham a death look, he stop for a second. I started too walked, but got kicked in the back of the leg sending me to the ground. I slowly got back up limping now to the attic the door that slam behind me and a click was heard.

"How did he stop like that?" I asked myself. "How?"

I saw something was glowing in the window; I look that is and saw a golden coin. I slowly and quietly limp to the window to see an envelope with "Alex" written on the center. I slowly grip it, and smelt lavender. I opened the envelope to see a letter written on white paper in purple ink.

"_Alex,_

_Thank the gods that you sent us something, inside the envelope is a few melting marble balls that Gabe has been working on. They will melt through anything, so be careful with those, more of explosion bronze marble. I would send more but Gabe need a lot to work on still. We're already working on a plan on getting you out of the place but you need to be patience it will better soon. I trust you that you handle yourself. There 20 bucks attached to the note buy yourself something to eat._

_Cass_"

I pulled the marbles out and look that them, already forming plans in my head. I look that my watch and saw 11:30. I deiced to wait till later to melt the bars on the window then a simple picking the lock and then I'm free. I started to feel sorrow on my heart like my heart was telling me to stay, but I still needed to get the window bars broken. I pulled another piece of the power bar out and quickly eat it. I crashed down and allow myself to fall asleep.

**This is a time lapse**

I woke with a start, and look that my watch and saw 2:30 a.m. I pulled one of the melting marble ball's out and bought it over the window and broken on the bars, they was a sickly hissing sound as the metal started to melt.

"Only Gabe would think this." I whispered to myself.

I grabbed a bar before it hit the ground, I place it down softly. I reached for my dragger, and grabbed by it hint and bought over to the lock on the window itself. I learn how to do this from the Hermes kids; I got the lock to open. A small triumph for me against the Cunningham's, I pushed the widow to feel rain lightly hit my face the downpour had become a light drizzle I smiled that it. I didn't realized that someone that the forest line was watching me. The person kept watching me for a while more, and then finally decided to leave with one last look the person disappeared back into the forest. I slowly and quietly closed the window and made sure it look like nothing happened to the window, with one last look the dark cloudy sky I headed back to sleep.

**Unknown P.O.V.**

"So the purple eyed girl is New Rochelle, New York?" I asked leaning against a brick wall in alley way in New York City. The sun had set but left the sky with bright oranges and pinks that were slowly disappearing allowing the night to win out.

"Yes…sss," A Scythian Dracaenae hissed her two green scaly tails kept curling and uncurling, her bright yellow eyes kept watching me. "S...She took out a hellhound like was...s nothing."

"Thanks for the info." I said and slamed my sword into the monster gut and sand appeared, the wind took it away.

"So be ready for me Alex Black," I said. "And be ready to die."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of <span>chapter Twelve! More is to come please review Thank you! I have sad news my friend aunt pass away so if you could please pray for her Thank you. **


	14. Chapter 13

Ch.13

****Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok.****

**I'm sorry It took me so long to update this story, well school started agian so I've been busy with that. **

* * *

><p>Today was sunny with clear blue skies, I limped into the school. Students parted the hallway like the red sea that Moses did. I kept limping heading to the bathroom, upon entering there were about four girls they all gave me a dirty look. I sent one back and went to the closest stall, headed in and lock the door.<p>

"That's her." One of the girls' whispered loudly.

"The new foster daughter of the Cunningham's." Another whispered loudly.

I took out a patch of nectar and sallow it, I felt better at once some of the cuts already healed up and my leg wasn't hurting at much.

"Fuck this." I muttered.

I was going to ditch school, and go explore the woods. I headed to the nurse's office.

"Yes can I help you?" She asked.

She had curly brown hair that went to her shoulders with warm green eyes. She stood that 5'10 with a tan skin tone. She was wearing a pair of brown slacks with a white blouse.

"Yes I'm not feeling well," I said. "I was wondering if I could go home."

"Well I can't just let you go home." She said.

"Well, I threw up a little in the bathroom" I said messing with the mist.

"Well then of course you can go home." She said.

"My foster parents said I could talk home." I said.

"Well then, feel better." She said.

I headed back out of the school and walked into the woods. As I started to walk through the woods, allowing my hearing, and smelling to become stronger. I kept hiking through the woods, that when I hear it something was coming towards me, it fast and it was big. I pulled my sword out, silently telling myself to be ready. The thing was coming closers and closers, and suddenly I was tackle to the ground. I was about to slam my sword into the monster but…

"Alex?" I heard Emmett's voice.

"Emmett?" I asked. "Can you move I can't breathe?"

"Right, sorry." Emmett said, pushing himself off me.

I pushed myself up, and smell monsters.

"Why are you not in school?" I asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Emmett said.

"I don't to talk about Emmett," I said. "I need to go." And started too walked away.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked following me.

"To the cemetery." I said.

"What why?" Emmett asked.

"I need to look at a tombstone." I said and stop at once went I saw them the two snake ladies.

They saw me, and started to hiss.

"What are those things?" I heard Emmett asked.

"So you can see them?" I asked, pulling my dragger out also.

"Uh yeah," I heard Emmett said. "When did you have weapons?"

"Emmett stay here." I said and launching myself into battle.

I started to fight using my dragger to hold back one of the Scythian Dracaena's weapon, while I was fighting with one's weapon. I did a quick flip as the weapon I was holding back got pass my dragger. I was able to kill one, while I kept fighting with the other one, jumping out of the way till I was able to slam the sword into a lower part of the tail. The monster let out one more hiss and it became sand. I gasped out, getting air and oxygen in.

"What we're those things?" Emmett asked.

"There monsters, that hunt me." I said.

"Why are monster's hunting you?" Emmett asked.

"I need to go," I said. "The reason why those monsters hunt me is what I am."

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Look up Greek myth's Hercules, Perseus, and Theseus," I said. "And you're find out Emmett," I started to walk off, knowing Emmett was following me. "Stop following me Emmett."

"But-" Emmett started.

"Emmett just go," I said. "I'll talk to you later about this."

I didn't wait to hear his answer; I took off running heading to the cemetery.

**This is a time lapse **

I reached the old cemetery, the old iron over hanged say in curled letters. "_St. Joan of arc._" I headed in easily jumping the fence and land on the other side. I could see the sprits that were hovering around, I was pretending that I couldn't see them the reason why is if the sprits realized I could see them, they would attack me with asking me to help there still living family or tell them that they love them and I didn't wanted to deal with it. I start to walk and kick a stone in the road; the stone went flying and hit a tree. I started to look for Lucy's grave and saw a violet in front of me, then another in a direction. I started to follow it where the last violet's was right next to Lucy's grave. The grave was basic shape with a platform on the bottom with rounded top. In blocked letter "_Lucy Whitehall born March 3, 1989- died May 5, 1999_" under that was written "_May god watch over her._" I felt the ground and found a nearly perfectly round stone, I gently pick it up and held in the center of my hand.

"Rest in peace your fight is done," I whisper softly. "It's time for your sleep to come."

I gently placed the stone on the top of the grave, with one last look at Lucy's grave. I headed off going the same way I came. What I didn't realize as I left more violets started to appear around Lucy's grave. I started to walk back into town, thinking of ways to get back that the Cunningham's for what they did to Lucy and for getting away with it. I headed a car drive pass me, I was still to in my thoughts, but I got that horrible smelt knowing that it was a monster, I slip my dragger into my hand. I suddenly got thrown against a tree to see large claws on either of my head; I can face to face with a large hellhound with saliva dipping from its mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that's the end of Chapter Thirteen and cliffhanger ending don't worry I will update soon. So please Review but be nice. Thank you!<strong>


	15. Chapter 14

**Ch.14**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok.******

* * *

><p>With most people they would scream, but my battle skills kicked on at once. I kicked the hellhound in the gut sending it back a few inches; I ran at it and slammed my dragger into its back. It turned to sand in seconds. I gasped, sucking in air and oxygen that I needed. I started too walked back to the Cunningham's, I headed through the woods. I heard the sound of something or someone running towards me, it sound very similar like I heard it before. Emmett sudden appeared in front of me.<p>

"You're a Demigod!" He yelled.

"So you figure it out," I said. "How long?"

"A few hours," Emmett said. "When you said Heracles, It was a dead giveaway."

"Duh," I muttered and started to walk away.

"But I don't get how I can see those things?" Emmett question.

"You can see through the mist," I said. "You're one of the few mortals that can."

"Well technically I'm not-" Emmett started but I cut him off.

"Mortal," I said. "You're a supernatural being?"

"Well Yes," Emmett said. "I am one."

"What?" I asked getting a stronger grip on my sword to protect myself.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Emmett said. "A vampire."

My knuckles turned white. I held my sword up ready to protect myself, I wouldn't run. I glare at him.

"You're a blood sucker!" I growled.

I started to run, Emmett let me run.

**This is a time lapse**

It's had been a week since Emmett told me that he was a vampire, I refused to look at him, or talk to him. I avoided him like the plague, every time he would start to talk to me, I ignore it. Home life was no better the Cunningham's got nastier, randomly slapping me across the face for no reason that I should stop looking that them. I was up in the attic listing to the Cunningham's talking to each other.

"We need to get the girl gone." I heard Mr. Cunningham say to his wife.

"I agree but she's friends will the Cullen's well just with Emmett." I heard Mrs. Cunningham said back.

"I thought we told her to stay away from him," I heard Mr. Cunningham said. "I told her Emmett's Audrea."

"Well I heard Audrea is planning on doing to something to the blond that with Emmett." I heard Mrs. Cunningham say back.

"Oh, like what?" I heard Mr. Cunningham asked.

"I'm going to pour pig blood all over her," I heard Audrea said. "That the home coming dance."

"How dare you." I whispered under my breath.

I didn't why I feel like this, but I wouldn't let this happened. Audrea had no right to do that to her and that may send the blond into a crazy fit or something like that. I waited till they went to sleep and that they wouldn't hear me. I went to the window and slipped out; I landed in a crouched position and ran to the woods when I was deep in the wood.

"Emmett!" I yelled. No response "Come on, it's important."

Still no response, I look up to the night to see dark grey clouds meaning it would be cloudy tomorrow. Hopefully I would see him tomorrow and I would be able to tell him. I started too headed back to the house, when an arrow nearly hit my arm. I dodged it, it hit a tree instead. I pulled the arrow out of the tree and look the arrow head it a similar cut to the one the camper would have back in my time that camp. I ran back to the house and jump up to the second story window which was Audrea's window I took the arrow and starch on the window and was able to write _"I know what you did to Lucy."_ I headed up again and got into attic; I shut the window quietly and hid the arrow. I crashed onto the bed and pass out.

**This is a time lapse**

I waited patiently for Emmett to come in for Math.

"Come on Emmett," I whispered. He finally came in, I let they breath I was holding out. He sat in front of me. "Emmett I need to talk to you later."

"What is it?" Emmett asked nearly annoyed.

"Look I'm sorry for over reacted." I said back.

"Meet that the library after school," Emmett said. "Alice said we would talk."

"Fine then" I said.

As I headed to my next class, I got grabbed my hood and pulled into an empty classroom. I was thrown against the wall; I look to see Olivia Flores holding me.

"Well, well what do we have here?" Olivia asked. "The little orphan talking to Emmett Cullen, I wonder why."

"It's none of your business." I said.

"Wrong answer," Olivia said. "Isn't girls?"

That when Hilary and Elena came walking into view.

"It is the wrong answer, Olivia." Hilary said.

I got kicked in the gut, I gasped out. I hissed out a little, and my battle skills come out, I bought my legs out and kicked Olivia in the gut. She dropped me, I kick her legs out from under her making her dropped her butt.

"You want some?" I asked holding my fists up. "Bring it on."

Hilary came right at me; I flipped over her and kick her in the center of her back. It's sent her to the ground face first. Elena punched at my face, she got the punch in. I knew I would get the bruise later, she punch me again in the face. I tasted blood; I spit the blood into her face. She screamed a little moving back, I ran at her head butting her in the gut. She lost her balance and went flying back on her back, I landed on top. I started to growled.

"Get off me you freak!" Elena yelled pushing on me.

I got grabbed again and pulled off Elena.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "They started it I swear!"

I was placed back down on my feet to turn to see a tall guy about 6'4 with a medium build, his short black hair was just above the collar of his black buttoned up shirt he was wearing with black fitted jeans with black shoes.

"You should go before a teacher comes in and blamed you for everything." The guy said.

"You the hell are you?" I asked getting mad again.

"I'm Hector," He said. "Now just go. I'll handle this."

I headed out; I didn't know that he slipped something into my coat pocket.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of <span>chapter Twelve! More is to come please review Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Ch.15**_

**I don't own Anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer rights but I do own my Oc's and the plot for this ok.**

**Just a warming this is chapter talks about child abuse. **

**And the Hunger Games were awsome, one of the trailers was breaking Dawn part 2 **

* * *

><p>I waited patiently in the library for Emmett to come. When he finally came, I relax a little.<p>

"What's the big deal?" He asked.

"Audrea is planning on pouring pig blood on your girlfriend." I said

"You mean Rosalie?" Emmett asked.

"Yes that the homecoming dance." I said.

"Why?" Emmett asked.

"Audrea thinks if she pours blood on Rosalie," I said. "You will dump Rosalie and go out with her."

"Why would you care so much?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," I said. "I guess I don't think its right to do that to anyone Vampire or mortal."

"There she is!" I heard Olivia annoying voice.

"What do you want now?" I hissed.

"The principal wants you." Olivia said smiling evilly.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "See you Emmett."

I walked into the principal office. The principal was a middle aged man with a bad balding problem what was left was grey, his eyes were light brown. He was wearing a black dress pants with white dress shirt, and brown dress shoes. The look on his face said it all pissed off.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, Miss. Black I heard a horrible story that you got into a fight with Miss. Evans, Miss. Flores and Miss. Reyes is this true?" He asked.

"Yes sir," I said. "But because Miss. Flores pulled me into an empty classroom and they ganged up on me, I was only defending myself."

"I don't care Miss. Black the girls you fought with are family friends of mine," the principal said. "Your punishment for fighting even through it's your first mark against you; you will help with the home coming dance."

"Yes sir," I said. "When is the dance again?"

"Two weeks on Friday," the principal said. "Oh and you will not be allowed to have a date."

"Wouldn't think of it sir." I said.

"You can go now." The principal said.

**This is a time lapse**

As the week progress, Emmett and I became friends again.

"Did you understand any that math?" I asked.

"Yes." Emmett said.

"Care to example?" I asked.

"Sure why not," Emmett said. "How about we meet after school that the library."

"Thanks Emmett I really greatful of it." I said

"It's perfectly fine Alex," Emmett said. "See you then."

I headed to my get class. I watched for Audrea or any of her little followers. I didn't see any of them; I heard into gym and changed into my gym outfit.

"Alright class time to start training for the fineness team!" Mr. Clark called.

I think everyone groans, even Emmett. I gave him a look silently asking him, why are you groaning. He gave look back silently saying I'll tell you later. I nodded back, and when back to look that the teacher.  
>"Alright I need A-B to line for the shuffle run." Mr. Clark said.<p>

They were about twenty kids with the last name starting with A. I was the fifth people in line, I let a breath go and nodded to Mr. Clark and run going to the first of the orange box, and I easily grabbed and drop it behind the starting line, and ran back for the last one. I ran back and got over the line.

"So what's my time, Mr. Clark?" I asked.

"Well 5:01." Mr. Clark said.

"Nice." I gasped out and walked back to the bleachers and lean against them catching my breath.

"Alright C and D last names please?" Mr. Clark asked.

Both Emmett and Audrea lined up. Emmett did it in 3:00 I give him a thumb up. Audrea did it in 5:33.

Mr. Clark looked that the gym clock. "Alright class that it for today."

All the girls headed to the girls locker room, while the boys did the same going to their own locker room.

I quickly change, and left the locker room bag waiting for the bell to go off. I got my shoulder slammed; I look to see Olivia give me a dirty look. The bell finally went, I just left going to my locker. I put my stuff in my bag and headed to the library, Emmett was already there.

"I don't what to know." I muttered.

"Come on let's get started then." Emmett said.

"By the way thanks again for helping me with math." I said

"Like I said before it no big deal," Emmett said. "I have got a question for you?"

"Shoot?" I asked.

"Why are your eyes purple?" Emmett asked.

"Hell I know," I said. "I was just born with it I guess."

**This is a time lapse**

School was getting somewhat better, apart of the monster attack. I was in the attic checking out a packet that Gabe sent me by Hermes's mail. In truth he sent me about four shuriken made of celestial bronze. I heard the lock on the attic was getting unlock. I quickly hid the shuriken back in the package and placed into my backpack, as Mr. Cunningham came up and slamed the cover shut.

"Yes… can… I...help you?" I stuttered out.

"I heard that you were talking to the Cullen boy again!" He yelled. "And what did I tell you about that?"

"Emmett was helping me with math Mr. Cunningham," I said back. "Honest that's all."

"That's a lie," He growled pulling out his belt. "I also that you were fighting with Audrea friends and for that you will get punish, the punishment is ten hit on the palms of your hands five on each hands, hold them out."

I bit back a scream as the first slap on the belt hit my hands; I kept biting my lower lip. Not letting him know it was hurting me, I'll be damn to let him have that joy. After the fifth hit, I thought it was done but he took out a knife and cut my left upper arm, tears started to rise to the corner of my eyes. He shoved me to the dusty floor, and spit on the ground.

"You cause only trouble to yourself by hangout with that Cullen boy," He whispered to me. "You're not going to eat for awhile but stay still." He leaned down to my left arm and did another cut forming a X. I allowed the tears to slip out.

He then left, leaving with two bleeding wounds on my left arm and blood rushed palms. I started to cry and allowed the tears to slip out and covered my whole face with streaks. I looked up to the sky seeing the stars, the last thing I saw before backing out were honey gold eyes and then allowed Hypnos to win out.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter fifthteen, and more is to come. Please Review but be nice about it. Thank you. <span>**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ch.16**

********Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok.********

******** Warning: their is one curse word just so you know********

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this, it just life has tried for me. My mother friend's sister suddenly die and hit me really quite hard, she was like a second mother to me. Could you please pray for her, thanks. And hope you enjoy the chapter **

* * *

><p>Flashes of images started to pass my vision, swords were clashing, one was a bronze while the other a silvery iron. I couldn't see the people who were fighting; a throne of black marbel and what look like human teeth appeared.<p>

"Princess of death and ghosts take your crown!" I heard a male voice call.

The person who I was guessing was a girl with the silvery iron sword had the crown appeared on her head. She screamed and dropped the sword, the person with the other sword started to laugh. The image changed into a forest, I heard something coming at me and fast. Before I could do anything I was against a tree to see…. Myself, an older and beautiful version with longer hair that had a wave to it, paler skin then I have now. Her eyes were so haunting, they were blood-red. She smirked me; I noticed she was wearing a expensive looking purple v-neck shirt with skinny black jeans and was barefoot. Another image took over and that was my mother and she was smiling, her hair was pulled into a series of braids; she was wearing a black dress.

"You need to trust them." She said.

"Who?" I asked. "Who can I trust?"

"You will know," Mom said. "My sweet little; Alexis heather black."

The images started to go black and I could start to hear people and noises. I could hear bits and pieces of speaking.

"Emmett how stupid could you be." I heard a male voice growling out.

""What could I do I wasn't going to leave her like that and bleed out in that attic." I heard Emmett's voice say back.

"You should have just brought her to the emergency room." I heard another voice this one was a female.

"Rose please, Emmett did what he thought was best for her."I heard an older male voice say.

"Carlisle I think she is awake." I heard the first voice.

"Alex can you hear me?" I heard Emmett's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Emmett's worried face and the other people's at were in the room, and the room itself.

"Where am I?" I asked trying to recall what happen.

"You don't remember?" Emmett asked me.

"What should I remember?" I asked back.

"Carlisle?" Emmett questioned.

"Due to this hideous event, her mind might be trying to escape it." He said

I looked to see who was talking, he looked like an angel with blond hair and golden eyes that Emmett also had. He was wearing a green high collar shirt with dark brown slacks.

"Where am I ?" I asked again pushing myself up.

"Whoa, take it easy Alex," Emmett said gently pushing me back down. "You've been through a lot you need to take it slow."

"Then where I am?" I asked once more.

"Well your at my house." Emmett said back.

"Great," I muttered. "I'm in a house with vampires."

"You told her." Rosalie growled.

"Well," I said. They all looked at me. "I kind of figured it out by myself."

"What did you do Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"It was an accident," Emmett said back. "I ran into her in the woods, and she figured out the rest and ran."

My fight or flight response was going off like crazy, they started to come closer. my heart started to pound faster. Suddenly the place changed and I was in the woods that led to Cunningham's house. I quickly stood up and had to lean against a tree, I was feeling drained my ears were picking up running like Emmett's. I looked that my feet.

"Maia," I whispered and two white wings sprouted out. I pushed myself off the tree and I was air born and landed on the top of the tree. "Maia." the wings disappeared, I started to jump from branch to branch hardly touching them. I came to a sudden stop and hid behind a large branch, I calm down and did a side-glance and saw two giants stomping around looking for something.

"What the freak are two giants doing here?" I thought. "Please don't smell or see me."

Of course, fate was never on my side, the closer one looked in my direction.

"Look a demigod!" The closer one yelled.

"Shit." I cursed, and reached for my ring quickly switching it into the sword. I launched myself into an attack by jumping off the branch and bought the sword above me, slamming it into the giant belly, he barely say a word as he turned into sand.

The other giant started too grabbed at me. I kept moving I could sense Emmett and his family were behind me. The mist started to change around them allowing them to see the giant and sword. The giant grabbed hold of my jacket and lifted me up. I was able to wiggle out of my jacket and land a fatal blow to his belly.

"Little demigod got me." The giant said as he turned to sand.

I landed and took off running not even looking that the Cullen's.

Has I got back in to my attic i saw that I had bandages covering my left arm.

**Time lapse**

I ignored the honking from Emmett's Jeep as I walked holding my arms together to get warmer. The car came to a stop; the door was pushed open.

"Get in," Emmett said. "You're going to get sick."

"Leave me alone Emmett." I said back.

I got grabbed from behind and pulled into the Jeep; the door was pulled shut in front of me. I turned to see Alice Cullen. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a light grey blouse with black flats. Her hair was short and spiky just like her height, she reminded me a bit of a wood nymph. Her eyes were just like Emmett's.

"Hi Alex," She said. "Here, you left this in the woods yesterday." She handed me my jacket.

"Thanks." I said pulling it on.

"You're quite welcome," Alice said. We finally pulled into the school parking lot. "See you at lunch."

She quickly left the Jeep.

"Is she really like that?" I asked.

"Yup," Emmett said. "By the way everyone heard that you were called a demigod and they wants to know."

"Great," I muttered. "What time is it can I get out of the Cunningham's?"

"You can come home with us after school." Emmett said.

"Sure if that's alright with your family," I said. "I mean no harm to any of them."

"Alice already saw nothing bad happens." Emmett said.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," Emmett said. "She can see into the future."

"See you after school." I said.

"Alice wants you to sit with us at lunch." Emmett said.

"Great, let Audrea and her friends know," I said back. "Thinking about it let them come."

"Good," Emmett said. "See you then."

I quickly popped from the car and headed in, ignoring the eyes on me. Time started fly for me, as the bell went off meaning it was time for lunch. I walked into hallway, and Alice was there waiting for me.

"Hi Alex come on." Alice said, grabbing my arm and dragged me towards the Café.

As we walked in, it was shocking to see…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ok that the end of chapter sixteen, and more is to come. Please Review but be nice about it. Thank you. <span>**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ch.17**

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and Plot idea ok.**********

**_Italic means thinking or thoughts_**

**_history lover 001, k-popluver4eva,mishuu,CompulsiveShopper16,firegirl 97,RavenclawGlader,Stakea,Storylover4ever, .313,Turtle like Rabbit,Hari123,Crystal-Rose-Lover,StoryLover24,Zoe yMarieSnape, .9,MusicFreak24601, .31, and LittleMissBeth96 thanks for the Alert add. _**

**_Captain Shamrock, Scruffybelle, Milk of Awesomeness, SezBVBArmy, Livvy imouto-chan, Angelique Peyrelongue, history lover 001,HawaiianGirlsRule,CompulsiveShopper16,snowflak e13300,PANDAFiiED,Storylover4ever, .313,kayli42,Hari123,Crystal-Rose-Lover,Lady Syndra, ZoeyMarieSnape,NekoWarrior73,sage1991,MusicFreak24 601, and LittleMissBeth96 thanks for the Fav add. _**

**_And everyone who wrote me a reviews thank you, please keep it up. _**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update this, it just life has tried for me, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>That no was looking that us, apart from Audrea group, I just smirked as Alice kept dragged me towards the table where the Cullen's were sitting.<p>

"Great Alice, tell the whole school." I heard Emmett said.

"Clam down Emmett," Alice said. "Nothing is going to happen."

"We hope." I whispered.

"We're in a public area, Audrea wouldn't dare." Alice said.

"You don't know." Emmett said back.

I looked at the table to see that only three of the Cullen's were there. Alice, Emmett and the bronze hair looks like an Adonis rejected.

"So this Alex," He said. "I can't read her but I can see images."

"Okay." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Right this is not the talk for the café," Alice said quickly. "We can talk more freely later."

**Time lapse**

I allowed Emmett to drag me into his jeep, even though I knew Audrea group were watching.

"You know this is not going to end well." I muttered.

"No it won't." Emmett said back.

"Nothing is going to happen." Alice said suddenly hopping in the jeep. I filched.

"Please don't do that." I said holding my heart.

"Sorry." Alice said back.

"It's okay." I said.

"Edward is taking Rosalie and Jasper." Alice said.

"Okay." Emmett said starting the engine, pulled out of parking spot, and started to drive.

I have no idea how long we were driving. We started drive on an unpeeled road and pulled up to large barn like house, the house was painted a dark red with white trim.

"Alex relaxes," Alice said. "Everything is going to fine."

"I'm trusting you on this." I said back.

"Don't worry Carlisle and Esme won't hurt you," Emmett said. "They just want to talk."

I followed them into the house; my heart was beating like crazy. The house did not look like what you think a vampire lair would like, it was light and airy.

"Alex breath," Emmett said. "Your heart is going crazy."

"Sorry nervous here." I said back.

"Emmett is that you?" I heard light and kind voice.

"Yes Esme I brought Alex." Emmett said.

"Oh good please bring her up to the living room." Esme said back.

"Come on," Emmett said leading up the stairs. I followed him into the living room and remember this was where I woke up. "It's okay."

I saw the Guy called Carlisle and next to him was a shorter woman with long caramel colored hair and the golden eyes she was in a light purple blouse and a pair of black slacks. While the person called, Carlisle was grey slacks and blue collared shirt. I was guessing that the woman was Esme.

"Thank you for coming Alex," Carlisle said. "Please sit."

"Thank you." I said sitting down in the armchair my back was straight up on edge.

"Alex calm down," Alice said suddenly. "We're not going to hurt you."

"Sorry I'm just on a little edge," I said. "I just want to apologize from running."

"It's quite alright Alex," Esme said back. "Emmett may have said something about you being different."

"Yes I'm a demigod," I said. "You may not believe but I am."

"Oh I see," Esme said. "I understand that you know our family little secret."

"Yes," I said back. "But please relax I wouldn't tell a soul and I don't think anyone would believe me anyway."

"I have a question how could you be a demigod they only to be myths from ancient Greek?" the bronze hair looks like an Adonis rejected asked suddenly coming into the room.

"Said the Vampire," I muttered back. "Believe it or not the Greek gods didn't die the word immortal comes to anyone's mind, the gods simply went to the new flame like Rome and right now the flame in America that's why they're here."

Emmett flashed me a smirk.

"Then who's you're god parent?" The bronze hair asked.

"I don't know," I said back. "The gods something chose not to claim their children while others do."

**Time lapse**

"If you don't drink from Humans what do you drink?" I asked Emmett as we walked through the woods.

"Animals," Emmett answered. "That's why our eyes are golden and not red."

"That's good to know," I said back. "Why don't you guys burn in the sunlight?"

"That's an old myth that the Volturi spend through the world," Emmett said back. "Those guys' eyes are red like ruby-red."

We came to a stop right by the Cunningham house.

"I'll see you hopefully if I'm still alive." I said.

"Alice didn't see anything," Emmett said. "I'm guessing I'll see you that the dance."

"I forgot about that I'm being forced to work it." I said back.

Emmett gave me a smile and I rolled my eyes and ran towards the hell hole.

**Time lapse**

I watched as all the girls were in dressed in vary size, shape, and color. I stood by the food table, waiting to help anyone that needed help. I watch Audrea dressed in a short hot pink number with black stripper heels as Emmett call them, her girlfriends were in the same number but different colors, Hilary was in purple, Olivia was in black, Lindsay was in blue, and Elena was in white. Emmett was in a black tuxedo while Rosalie was in a beautiful red one shoulder and black heels her hair was in ringlets. Alice was short black lace dress with sliver flats, while Jasper which was the first time I was able to get a good look that him, he was tall with a medium build with his honey blond hair down to the collar of the tux he was in. Audrea was literary having sex with her dance partner, that one thing I did not understand about this century dances. I remember doing the hot potato was weird but this was just wrong.

"Why are you thinking about the hot potato?" I heard the bronze hair asked causing me to jump.

I turn to see him was in a suit.

"Gods don't do that," I muttered placing a hand my heart. "How you know I'm thinking about the hot potato."

"I'm gifted if you would say I able to read minds," the bronze hair said. "I read bit and pieces of yours."

"And that not creepy at all." I said back.

"Now if I could have all the nominates for queen and king up on stage!" Mr. Landy called through the Mic.

Audrea and her group went quickly up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." I said.

"Why?" Bronze hair asked.

"Audrea is planning to drop pig blood on Rosalie." I whispered.

He gave me a quick nod and walked off, probably going to tell Rosalie.

"Well People let's do this!" Mr. Landy called. "You're king is Brad Stoll!" Audrea boyfriend quickly walked up. "And your queen is Rosalie Hale."

Audrea pretend to have a shocked face on, I quickly didn't think and pushed myself through the crowd, as Rosalie quickly walked up to get the crown. I somehow mangled to get up to the stage.

"I'm so happy for you." Audrea said. "But frankly you're not pretty for Emmett."

I pushed Rosalie out-of-the-way as two buckets of pig blood landed on me.

The whole crowd froze in shock.

"You failed." I said simply jumping off the stage, since covered in blood and walk into the bathroom. Praying I could get this blood out of my hair, I was suddenly hit in the back of the head and it went black.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><span><strong>Ok that the end of chapter 17, and more is to come. Please Review but be nice about it. Thank you. <strong>********


	19. Chapter 18

**Ch.18**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's rights but I do own my oc's and plot idea ok.**

_Italic Means Thinking or thoughts_

**illahe2000,CP Nightshade, Delta 23,Alysiana,the funky she-wolf 33415,Malaika-writer,Mari Wollsch,skmcrae,and ****Iluvkovumiki thanks for the alert add.**

**CP Nightshade,luminesse1,animatedgemini,Alysiana,the funky she-wolf 33415,Slytherin of the Sea, and Mari Wollsch thanks for the fav add.**

**Everyone that as written me a review thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I suddenly woke up to the night sky, but it was far away. I placed my hand to the side and felt wet earth; I look around to see I was in a circled grave.<p>

"Help!" I yelled.

"Scream all you want no one is going to hear you bitch!" I heard Mr. Cunningham yell down to me.

I looked up to see him standing by the top of the hole. He kicked some dirt down, it fell on dead center.

"What the fuck!" I yelled. "Let me out!"

"This is what we do with foster kids that don't follow the rules!" Mr. Cunningham yelled.

"Let me out!" I yelled again.

More dirt started to fall on me I could hear shovel and dirt, he was going to be buried me alive.

"Hope you enjoy your dirt nap!" I heard Mr. Cunningham yelled.

It suddenly got quiet. I realized he left.

"Crap," I said looking around trying to find a way to get out. "Maia." It did not work I looked down to see that my feet were caked with mud and dirt and I could not pull it free.

"Help!" I scream again.

I kept screaming, my body started to get weaker I could feel it, I let my knees give out and fell into the mud. I looked up to see the dark clouds and single drop of rain hit my forehead followed by more and more. My eyes slowly closed welcoming my fate, knowing that I was going to die here and die alone. I suddenly heard running footsteps, I barely open my eyes to Emmett was standing at the entry of the hole. In a flash, He was standing in front of me. I saw that he was still in a tuxedo.

"Hey," I said weakly. "Shouldn't you be with Rose?"

"Alice said you were in trouble, we're being looking for you." Emmett said.

"Tell Alice thanks." I said still weak.

"You can tell her yourself," Emmett said. "First things first let's get you out of here."

I just nodded.

"Alright I want to you grabbed my arm and don't let go understood?" Emmett asked.

I nodded again and gripped his right arm; I started to grip tighter as Emmett started to pull me out of the strong mud. The mud finally let me go with a loud pop. Emmett shifted me so he holding me, I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Emmett what are" I started to say as he suddenly jumped. I pushed myself in closer to Emmett chest, trying to hide.

A definite thug sound came as Emmett met the ground.

"Alex you can open your eyes, we're safe." Emmett said trying to get me to let go.

I loosely my grip to see the forest was around us.

"You can put me down," I said trying to break free from Emmett's grip. "I can walk you know."

"Humor me?" Emmett asked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine," I said. "But this has prince maternal written all over it."

"Whatever, you say Princess." Emmett said back as he walked.

"Shut it." I growled.

"God the two of you act like an old married couple." Alice said as she came into view.

"We do not." We both said that the same time and started to laugh.

"And you also act like siblings." Alice added.

Emmett and Alice walked until we reached Emmett's Jeep. Alice pulled the door open and Emmett gently slipped me in. Alice quickly slipped in after me to help to bucked me in.

"Thanks for the save." I muttered softly.

"Hush now," Alice said. "And you're welcome."

I heard the jeep engine start and the jeep moved.

"Alex stay awake." Alice said.

"No," I muttered. "Let me sleep."

"Alex, can you tell what happen when you left the gym?" Alice asked.

"I went to bathroom to get the pig blood off of my face," I said. "After I got the blood out of my face, I was suddenly hit in the back of head with something heavy and I black out. I could feel that I was moving and I could someone mutters. "Put her in the hole and leave her to dead there." I fell back asleep and woke later in the hole."

"Anything else?" Alice asked.

"Alice you should call the others and let them know that we found her," Emmett said. "We're on our way to the hospital."

"No hospital," I said at once. "I need to get to the Cunningham's, there is nectar and ambrosia and I need it to heal."

"Alex you might have a concussion." Emmett said.

"Please Emmett," I said. "After I can get some nectar or ambrosia in me, we can go to the hospital."

"Fine." Emmett said defeated, he started to drive to the Cunningham's house.

We pulled up.

"Tell me where your backpack is?" Alice asked.

"Attic, the bars on the window are broken," I said quickly. "I think they may have grabbed it."

"I'll be quick." Alice said and quickly slipped out of the jeep.

"So why do you not want to go to the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not a fan of them," I said. "Plus nectar and ambrosia will heal anything that wrong with me."

Alice quickly slipped in handing me my backpack.

"Here we go." She said.

"Thank you." I said back pulling it open grabbing my nectar bottom out, taking a long slip and grabbed a piece of ambrosia quickly eat it.

"Think nothing of it," Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder and quickly pulled back in fear. "You're burning up."

"Cause by the nectar and the ambrosia," I said back. "It's the food and drink of the gods, demigod can take a piece of it but not a lot or were suddenly go into flames."

"Then why do you eat the stuff?" Emmett asked.

"The risk is worth it." I said back.

I had no idea how long it was but we finally came to a stop in front of the hospital.

"Emmett I told you I'm fine." I said.

"Just let them look you over." Emmett said.

"Emmett really I'm not a fan of hospital." I said trying to reason with him.

Emmett gave me a look I easily gave one back.

"Forgive me Alex." Alice said.

"Forgive you for what?" I asked before I felt a sudden pain from my neck and the world when black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ok that the end of chapter 18, and more is to come. Please review but be kind about it.<strong>


	20. Chapter 19

**Ch.19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts or Dream P.O.V._

**Iluvkovumiki,Guabii, Lupi-wolf, wolfdren-chan, kodaful1, The Victorious Kassandra, Rosalie93, msjones1998, WinterStormArt, Imaginative Kuro Neko, Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08, avidreader28, Iluvhamster, The Grimm Storyteller, TroubleBecca123, Jennifer Kyle, LexyGurl15, katieroseanne, karimarin, , ZombieAlex200, and Rio Zero Silver thanks for alert add. **

**Esbenmik, Guabii, Lupi-wolf, kodaful1, msjones1998, WinterStormArt, avidreader28, The Grimm Storyteller, Jennifer Kyle, katieroseanne, , ZombieAlex200, and Rio Zero Silver thanks for the favorite add. **

**I'm sorry it's being taking me forever to post this it just I've been having craziest in my life. **

* * *

><p>I woke to see a white ceiling, meaning I was in the hospital.<p>

"_Really?_" I thought to myself, I pushed myself to see I was a hospital gown, on the chair next to me were my clothes neatly folded.

I saw that my right arm was attached to machines; I needed to get out of here. I slipped out of the bed, grabbing my clothes and quickly took the wires out. I ran into the bathroom changed quickly and saw an air vet. I easily got inside the air duct and pulled the vet shut, I started to move quietly listing for anyone. I would say about less than ten minutes a loud alarm rang through the building.

"Crap," I muttered they realized at I was gone. I started to crawl faster, I came to a dip I put my hand over it and did not feel anything. I feel in my pocket and found what I was looking for a mini flashlight. I quickly flicked it on to see empty duct, I could hear birds from the bottom of it. I took a breath, silently praying that I would come out okay and took the tube. It was rush a good one; I came to a crash landing in a dumpster. I quickly hopped out and started too walked a hood up to hide my face. Suddenly an arrow came to a stop above my head. "What the."

Another arrow came at me; I jumped out-of-the-way. I keep jumping out-of-the-way when an arrow went into my shoulder. I yelp out and ran mangled, to get away from the building. I lean against a large brick wall, and gasping for air the pain was unbearable but I need to move. A sliver jeep came towards me, I tried to wake away but it didn't happen. Alice was suddenly next to me, helping me lean on her.

"We need to get you back to the hospital." She said.

"I just got away from their I'm not going back." I said back.

"You have an arrow sticking out of your arm." Alice reasoned.

"I can handle that." I said.

"To bad you're going back to the hospital." Alice said.

"Alice please I just got out of there." I said.

"More like escaped." Alice said.

She easily dragged me into the Jeep.

"Nice escape attempt." Emmett said.

"Shut it." I growled back.

"We're going back to the hospital?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." Alice said.

The jeep started again and we took off, we made it back to the evil place.

Time lapse

"Really this is too much," I said trying to reason. "I could easily just get a bus to New York City."

"Don't even think about it," Esme said. "It's the least we could do for you."

Long story short from the hospital and the doctor who help me was their father Carlisle. From at I was invited to stay over at their house for the night.

"If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." Esme said.

"Really thank you." I said I knew that I was sounding like a broken record.

She offered me a smile and left, I was left in an utter beautiful room. The walls were a dark room with deep reddish-brown furniture and red old fashion sofa. One wall was all windows showing woods. I knew most of them had gone hunting, Emmett had told me that they were vegetarian meaning they only hunted animals. I need to clear my head, I just hope they would be mad at me. I somehow made up to the roof, I sat looking out to the woods my knees were in my chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I heard Rosalie asked.

I turned to see Rosalie standing over me giving me a questionable look. She was in jeans and a sweat jacket.

"I need to clear my mind," I said. "I'm sorry if you thought I left."

"I understand," Rosalie said. "Can I sit?"

"It's your house," I said. "Do what you will."

Rosalie sat down next to me.

"I understand that you don't trust us," She said. "But we don't want to hurt you."

"I know," I said. "I don't want to be a problem."

"Don't think like that," Rosalie said. "You're not the first person to get hurt at someone who was supposed to care for you."

"I know," I said. "I have trust issues."

Suddenly I was grabbed by Rosalie and pulled into a hug.

"Don't let go." She said and suddenly we were moving very fast and appeared in the living room she let me go.

"How did you…" I said breathless leaning on the wall. "Do that?"

"Vampire speed." Rosalie said.

"Next time you do that warn me ahead of time please?" I asked still leaning on the wall.

"I understand." Rosalie said back.

"Why did you use vampire speed?" I asked.

"Because of this." Alice said coming into the living room holding an arrow.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice said handing me the arrow.

I started to look it over, the arrow it's an old piece of wood and the same with arrow tip I look closer at the tip, and could see a line that was used in the 70's.

"Well the arrow is old school," I said heading it back to Alice. "I would say from the 70's."

"How would know it was from the 70's?" Alice asked.

"I have my ways," I said. "The arrow is from a demigod the tip is celestial bronze."

"What is celestial bronze?" Alice asked.

"It's a type of metal at demigod use to make our weapons because it one of the few type of metal that can destroy monsters." I said.

"So you're saying that your weapons are the same metal?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes." I said right as there a loud bang on the roof. I gave them both a look.

"I'll go and see," Rosalie said. "The two of you stay here."

Rosalie quickly headed that way.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's…" Alice started to say but stop talking.

"It's a box address to you." Rosalie said handing me a box that say my name.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Alice said. "Open it."

I took a breath and slowly open the box to see…

* * *

><p>Okay that the end of Chapter 19 more is coming please tell me what you think but please be kind about it okay.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

**Ch.20**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson that's Rick Riordan rights and Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's right but I do own my Oc's. **

_Italic means thoughts, Dream or Writing. _

imapeppergirl0824 thanks for favorite and Alert add. Everyone who wrote a great review thank you.

Don't hate me the chapter is short.

* * *

><p>There was note with dead violet. I held my breath and gripped the note and open it. The smell of blood hit me within seconds, I could tell that Alice and Rosalie both stop breathing. I held it carefully.<p>

"_It's time you pay for your friend act, you were meant to die and you will. In two weeks, we will meet where it all started and if you are not there, I will hunt you down and let just say it will not be pretty. - Cameron__._"

I am guessing I dropped the box because the sound of box hitting the ground woke me from my fog.

"What does it say?" Alice asked.

"An enemy from my past," I said back. "He wants revenge."

"So what now?" Alice asked.

"I need to face him." I said back.

"That's insane," Rosalie said. "We're give the note to the police and let them handle it."

"Rosalie you don't get it," I said. "The cops will have no idea what to do it's a demigod matter."

"Alex take a breath," Alice said placing a hand on my shoulder. "How about we do a little of both, were report this to the cops and we let you handle this also alright."

"Fine." I said putting the note back in the box.

"Good girl." Alice said.

**Time lapse**

A week had passed since the note I still wanted to find Cameron and kill me, even through Alice told me it wouldn't do anything for me but I still wanted to do it. The cops were useless in the matter 'Not that I have anything against cops'

I was in the woods right behind the Cullen's house training I need to take my anger out so I focused on my training. I heard the sound of someone walking towards me.

"I'm good." I said.

"That good to know." I heard a voice I did not know say; suddenly I was against a tree behind held by my neck sword on the ground.

The guy that was holding me to the tree had shaggy brown hair with some stubble and brushy eyebrows I noticed he had bright red eyes. He was wearing jeans that had seen better days the same with the shirt.

"Let go." I gasped out.

"Sorry but I'm so thirsty," He said I took a breath and kicked hard making him tightly his grip. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Let go." I gasped out again.

He brought his mouth closer.

"Garrett!" I heard Emmett voice.

It was getting harder to breathe I started to fight his hand.

"Oh hello Emmett, Alice," Garrett said. "Just let me get my slip."

"No," Alice said. "Alex happens to be a friend of mine I would rather you not kill her."

"Who's Alex?" Garrett asked.

"You're holding her." Alice said.

I fall to the ground gasping for air; Alice was suddenly next to me helping me stand up.

"You okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said coughing a bit.

"Garrett, Carlisle is waiting for you." Emmett said.

"Good ahead," Alice said. "We're right behind you."

I was still breathing heavy as I felt a hand on my shoulder knowing it was Alice.

"Who is he and can I kill him?" I asked.

"No you can't kill him," Alice said helping me stand up. "He is a friend of Carlisle."

"Well he is a dick." I said back.

"Let's get some ice on your neck." Alice said.

"It's that bad?" I asked.

"It really red." Alice said back.

We tracked back to house, I had a feeling Carlisle was keeping Garrett away. I had an ice pack on my neck trying to get the reddish to go away.

"Let me see." Esme said.

I let her pull the ice pack away and I could see she looked relived meaning the red had gone down and disappeared.

"What the story with Garrett?" I asked taking a bite of apple.

"Garrett is a friend of Carlisle from the American revolution." Esme said. "As you can see he's doesn't drink animals."

"I know the eye thing," I said. "You Guys told me."

"Normally I know when one of our kind are coming." Alice said.

"It's not a big thing." I said back.

"But Alex with Garrett doing that." Esme said.

"Esme is not your fault it's my own for not paying attention." I said back giving a smile.

Esme gave one back.

"Alex how are you feeling?" Emmett asked coming into view.

"Where's Garrett?" I asked. "I want to kick his ass."

"I'd like to see you try human." He said coming into view.

"I could easily vampire," I said going to stand up. "In fact you would cry for mercy."

"Alex," Emmett said putting a hand on my shoulder. "It's not worth it."

"Yes it's not worth it human." Garrett said.

I pushed Emmett's hand off.

"Just for the record Garrett," I said in the steady voice. "I'm a demigod." And like that I walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay that the end of Chapter 20 more is coming please tell me what you think but please nice about it ok.<span> **


	22. Chapter 21

**Ch.21**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Percy Jackson or Twilight that is Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyers rights but i do own my Own Characters. **

_Italic Means thoughts, dream P.O.V. or notes._

Littleheartache, TheQueenOfBookworms,GriffinFlare,GrimmyRayne,Angeliq-Peyr,Coronach,Effervescent Ocean, SH3G0,dragolena,lolzgirl12801,Fireguy892 thanks for the alert add. fashiongirl23,TheQueenOfBookworms,Goddess Cure Mystic,SH3G0,dragolena,and Fireguy892 thanks for the favorite add.

Everyone who gave me a review thank you so much and please keep them coming.

* * *

><p>Anger was still coursing though me. The others were letting me go back to the woods to hit more trees. I wanted to kill Garrett, but I wanted to kick myself for not paying attention, I started to fight and hit the trees, which I easily took out more.<p>

"What did the trees do to you?" I heard Jasper asked.

I turned to face him, dressed in jeans and a collared shirt that Alice more likely picked for him. This is one of the first time that Jasper talk to me alone, most of the time Alice and or Emmett were with him.

"One word Garrett." I said back cutting a branch apart.

"Garrett is quite nice," Jasper said.

"Yeah if you're a vampire not like me," I said, "He tackles me into a tree and wanted to drink me."

"Yes I understand." He said back.

"Jasper I have a weird question?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I remember hearing Emmett saying something that my blood smell different what does he mean?" I asked.

"Well it's hard to describe." He said.

"Please Jasper?" I asked

Jasper gave me a look but nodded.

"Well for us Vampires blood smells different for each person, but some people's blood sings to us, but when it calls to us we will do anything to get their blood." He said.

"Oh, thanks for telling me Jasper."I said back.

"Not a problem Alex," He said. "So you know Alex your blood it smells like fire."

"Thanks for that Jasper," I said. "I'm going in deeper."

"Just be careful." He said.

"I will," I said back walking into the woods more.

**Garrett P.O.V.**

"So who's the kid?" I asked Carlisle.

"You mean Alex," Carlisle said. "She's a friend of Emmett and Alice."

"Then what she is doing here?" I asked.

"She an orphan and her foster family tried to kill her and we offered her a place here till she is ready to go," Carlisle said. "But Alice told me she has seen Alex with us for a long time."

"You mean?" I asked.

"Yes Alice believed that Alex is meant to be with us, we are waiting for the right time to tell her." Carlisle said.

"I would do it soon," I said. "I would say she wants to kill me."

"Stay for the night Garrett." Carlisle said.

**Alex P.O.V.**

Dinner was well different, the guys had taken Garrett out to feed while everyone stay to make sure I didn't hurt myself.

"I can make dinner myself Esme really you don't have to." I said.

"Think nothing of it Alex." Esme said.

"Again thank you Esme." I said as she placed a plate of hot pasta with red sauce.

"Eat." Esme said.

"I don't need to be told twice," I said back rolling my eyes and digging into the pasta. "It's great."

"Alex don't eat with a mouth full of food." Esme said rolling her eyes back me.

Causing me to giggled and eat more, I stop when I heard footsteps coming towards us. The Guys were back meaning Garrett was back. They walked pass us and kept Garrett away from me. I want to kill him.

"Well is Alex unarmed?" I heard Garrett asked.

Anger roared through me.

"You know what Garrett," I said growling and getting up from my chair. "You are rude and your hubris is showing."

Garrett look at me and walked towards me.

"Yeah you are a spoiled little brat," Garrett said back his ruby eyes glowing.

"Piss off." I growled.

I could smell smoke, I looked around to find the cause of the smell, only to find my hand smoking and to my utter shock when a flame appear in my palm. I did the most logically thing I scream and ran to the sink turn my hand to the freezing water.

"Alex can I see your hand?" Carlisle asked suddenly breaking the silent.

"I don't want to hurt you." I said back.

"It's okay." Carlisle said coming towards me.

I took a breath and offered my hand to him.

"Is it burnt?" I asked.

"Quite the opposite your skin is fine." Carlisle said back.

"Wait, what?" I asked looking to at my hand to see perfect skin apart from my bits of heal skin from sword cuts.

"Alex how did you do that?" Alice asked suddenly coming into my side and grabbed my hand from Carlisle's and started to look it over herself.

"Uh can I get my hand back please?" I asked.

"Oh sure." Alice said back letting me have my hand back.

"This is rare if not a unique ability that I have never seen before," Carlisle said. "I want to do some research on this."

"If I don't mean to be rude but I think I'm going to go to bed if that's alright." I said back.

"That's fine Alex," Esme said. "I think we all need to some rest."

I quickly headed upstairs to my room and quietly closed the door.

"_How did I do this the fire how?_" I thought to myself and slid down the wall and pulled my legs together. "_Really this part of a godly parent gift or something?_"

I stood up and headed towards the desk and pulled out a piece of paper and pulled out a pen and started to write quickly and read it over.

"_Dear Cass & Gabe, I need to know about a thing with the godly parents' powers I was able to somehow create a fire in the palm of my hand but yet get no burns how that is possible. Send word back if and when you find out or figure out what is going on? -Alex._"

I quickly folded the note up and took out a rubber band sticking in a drachma in the fold and open the window and slip it to stick in the wood frame to be taken hopefully soon. I needed time to think this out and I looked to the woods, I pulled on my shoes and started to climb down the wall to the ground and ran into the woods to find a quiet place to breathe and think.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Okay that the end of chapter 21 more is coming please use Constructive criticism thanks. <span>**


End file.
